If I Fell In Love With You
by ScarrFace
Summary: Mitarai gets raped one night when he decides to go out.Yet he has a strang desire to follow the guy.Where will this lead and what will he do?Yaoi HagirixMitarai 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!This is my first fanfic EVER and I wanted it to be a HagirixMitarai one since it hardly exist.Pre-chapter black.

Disclaimer:As much as I LOVE Yu Yu Hakusho itsniffsdoesn't belong...;;

warning:rape,stupid humour, tons of depression,o-c-ness,language,and anything else that's bad that I didn't mention.

Summary:Mitarai gets raped when night when he decides to leave his home.But he has a strange desire to follow the guyu.What and where will this lead him?

Well thanks for reading this(if you did).And here it comes!...

Prologue:

Mitarai third P.O.V.

Mitarai walked out and into the cold empty streets.He had a horrible day from the beatings to the yelling of his parents.

He was just tired of it all and decided to take a walk to clear his mind.He took a few more steps and stopped near an alley.

There was hardly anybody there other the ocasional car passing by he was all alone as usual.

But then it happened.

He was watching as a blue motorcycle slowly came by.But all of a sudden it stopped and the motocyclist got off.He stood there

watching Mitarai through the helmet that protected him.He removed it but it was to dark to see how he looked.The dark figure

then began to get closer slowly but steadily.Mitarai was frozen still he couldn't move.All he could do was tremble in fear of what to happen. He pushed him deeper into the alley and kissed him forcefully.The dark figure then sucked on his lip causing bruises to form.Mitarai in

whatever power he still had over himself tried to pull away or free himself but to no avail.He was helpless once more and he could feel hot tears come down his eyes and onto his cheeks.The figure begin to nipp his and suck his neck leaving marks as he went down.

The motorcyclist started ripping his victims clothes apart and racking his sensitive skin.He ripped whatever pants he had left

and began to unbucle his own garmentsThen he enterered him full force with no hint of love just sinful lust.Mitarai panicked it hurt so much.He could feel blood flowing between his thighs.The figure hten released all essance and grabbed Mitarai's

hair.The dark figure hten left him and took off.Mitarai was cold and shivering.Whatever pride he had then was now gone.

He was sobbing quietly.But something inside him told him to go after him.To find him and Mittarai wouldn't rest until he did.

But how was he to find a bad person in a bad world were there are countless others just like.But first he had to go back

home to get another beating from his parents.

--------------------------------------------------

I know terrible chapter but I promise the next one will be better but PLEASE review!As i've said so before this is my first story EVER.

Please review and your name goes on the next chapter!REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!I don't care what it is.Flames,review,suggestions hey I'm all ears!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!Sorry I didn't update sooner I've had a sore throat.Me again it may have been one review but still give credit where credit is due so thank you xblackrosefirex

Disclaimer:No I wish but unfortunatly that's NEVER gonna happen...;;

warnings:Same thing my lousy humour,language,violence,OC-ness,angsty scenes(I mean this IS Mitarai right)blah,blah,blah

Let's continue shall we...

Chapter One:Normal Mornings

Mitarai 3rd P.O.V.

It was Tuesday morning a fresh start that will eventually end up crappy as ALWAYS.But this morning ever since last night felt different.

He felt he now had a purpose to continue.He felt strange though following a follower.He got up and dressed himself in his usual school uniform.

Now all he had to do tolerate the yellings from his parents,aviod getting beat up,and what ever else the world had to offer.He was glad the only

new thing he got that din't try to harm him were a new pair of jeans.Next after getting dressed a went downstairs to eat a cold and bitter

breakfast.This morning was different instead of the usual sad face he had one of emotionless enlightenment.Even his parents and sister

noticed as the yelling went unheard.In worry his sister sweetly asked"Mitarai-kun are you alright?''He shook his head as he continued to

walk.He ate his breakfast without a word and went directly to school.When he left his parents looked at each other with concern.

At School

He came to school with the same bruises he had everyday.He was angry his face of enlightenment vanished and was now reaplaced with anger.

Mitarai was angry at the kicks,punches,or socks they gave him instead he was angered by his ripped jeans.It was the first day he wore them the FIRST

DAMN day and already they were ripped and flared.They even stole whatever money he had and supplies.Luckily for him he kept his pocket knife safe.

But after being beaten alive yelled at and more to come that glint of calmness and sorority remained.After a slight streak of anger his face calmed

once more as he continued on.This new face that lacked the usual bitterness and depression it was always thought to carry and that in an ironic way,

frightened that students.They all stared in shock or confusion as he made his way down the hall.He sat in his seat in deep thought.How would the stranger

react?Would he hurt him?Would he assult him once.How would his life change because the way it's going now Mitarai really felt that change may indeed

be a good thing.But what worried him the most was who is going to change it and will it be for a good an bad reason?...

So what do you guys think?I know it was short but if I continued I would never find a good ending.Well review!I'll accept anything! If you want something in or not in tell me!Sensui'll come out later as will Hagiri.I'll add other pairings to like Sensui and Itsuki.Alright then see

that purple rectangle right there on the left corner.PUSH IT.And write something anything...


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY this took so long!This is yet another useless piece of typing from from me!Thank you once again xblackrosefirex for reviewing.

There's a reason he urm "violated" him.It's a twist in the story but you'll see soon.Anyway the usual warnings,disclaimerand whatever

else I'm missing.

Disclaimer:I just wanted to put this any way because I don't wanna get sued.:P

Well here's some good news Sensui appers and it's long...Enough...I hope...

Chapter Two:The Difference Maker

Mitarai 3rd P.O.V.

Our main character was sitting in class with a look of disappiontment gracing his features.He had been trying to find his attacker.

The problem was that it was harder than he imagined and now he began to doubt himself.Why was he so weak?maybe if actually had

tried to fight back the other night he wouldn't be thinking about this.In a way he was glad though.It got him preocupied with something

else.It wasn't the noral hatred ha carried eveyday but curiosity with a hint of hope.Sadly though things were rapidly returning back to

normal.Back to hating everything and everyone around him.Ha had to admit it even to himself.Hate is baggage.He wished somethings

change be at this rate it seemed impossible.He stared out the window and sighed quietly.Time for another stupid day of school.

But little did he know today was far from normal...

After school

Mitarai was thrown mercilessly thrown onto the ground."Little bitch!yelled one of Sakas'(if you're wondering it means circus in japanese)

followers.This was the usual group that beats him and leaves him practiclly rotting there.Really was change to much to ask for?Why did

this always happened to him?It was like the effect without the cause.They soon left only to come and make his life a living hell.He was

alone once again.He tried to retrive his things when out of the dark a man taller than any normal one approached."Starting out alone

only to die alone."He said."Human beings are a cruel race to leave one behind beacause he is different so they do the only thing they

can do."Mitarai stood quietly backing away."They fight it."There was a slight pause then"The other tries to fight back but thier voice goes

unheard like a whisper amoungst the screams of thier ignorance."

"But trust me they are far capable of far more pain then bruises and kicks than words and tolerance.We kill,beat,stalk,RAPE."That word

hit him like a brick.It's like he knew what happened to him.He got scared.How could this total stranger know everything?"Your power will

soon awaken by then you'll understand."At that Mitarai made a run for it.Never had he expienced something so traumatic yet in it's on

sly way true.He ran far all the way home.

Mitarai 1st P.O.V.

Whoever that guy was it definately wouldn't be the last time I see him.I ran away again.Just like always.How can I change the world

around me if I can't even change myself?

I'm weak.Never helping those near me whent hey need it most.I'm defenseless.I let people do these cruel and hrash things to me.

I'm pathetic.I;m supposed to be a boy.Boys.Don't.Cry.I'm basiclly useless.Yes.That's right usless as the endless blue seas.Shunned

like a weed in a field of roses all with their all to same scent.Forgotten like the ever flying time in history.I'm nothing to them.Just there

to satisfy THIER needs.A pupet without strings.A being without purpose.They are basically the same.I feel empty now.After all that running

I need a break.I suddenly find myself in a park.I take a seat on the bench next to a tree.It was a nice day out.The sun was shining brightly.

It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either.In fact it flt refreshing.I sat there for a while then decided to get going.

Sorry this took so long!I've had a lot of things to do.You know school.WellAfter this it gets better!So please for my well being review.I will do good.Even if it is completly blank!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again xblackrosefirex for reviewing!Makes me happy every time she reviews!

Now is this were the language begins to get a bit graphic and such.This chapter pretty long.Yeah and..uh that's it.

This is for you xblackrosefirex hope you enjoy!!!

Remembering

Mitarai 1st P.O.V.

After that day at the park it was yet another day of crappy school.I was remembering the time I spent sitting on the park bench just

thinking.Why did everyone hate me?Where did I go wrong?I thought about the first time I got picked on...

Flashback

It was just like yesterday I was in third grade I packed my lunch as usual.I enough friends at the time everyone got along with me.

My sister and I walked to our school and kissed our parents good-bye.My sister and I talked on the way.We were very close and I

could tell her anything.She didn't have as much friends and was lonely a lot.Recently thogh I've had a problem.A new student came

into our class and I developed a crush on my classmate.What really bugged me was that it was a boy.All the girls practicly fell head

over heels for this guy.He had beatiful chocolate eyes and hair.He had a cute face for his age and had no signs of fat what so ever.

He had a beatiful smile and perfect creamy skin.He was little bit paler than me but that was okay.She told me it was natural thing and

would soon pass.When we arrived in school I noticed everyone looking or staring at me.I could hear mumuring amoung the gossipers.

Did something happen?Is there something on me?I had no idea what was going on until I got to my classroom.As I sat I saw a few

snicker.I had no idea what the hell was going on.All the kids began to crowd around me.I was really getting pushed over the edge.

One them whispered"Gay.."eyes got wide with horror.Then a girl with pigtails asked "Mitarai is..it true?...""What what's true?.."I asked

deperately worried.Had Kanashi(means sad like her )?No but maybe..."Is it true that you like Kiyo?!"asked the obnoxous girl

and supringly stupid girl Kagura.At that moment his head shot up and was now staring atme.Kanashi had told...But way?I never did

anything.Had I?...I quivered with anxiety and dread.What would happen now.I could fell tears forming and the first act of violence

began as a push.What made it hurt more was that it was from Kiyo himself.At this moment I felt betrayed.Both by the students con-

stant laughter and by my sister's cruel decision."What a freak!"shouted one of the girls."Yeah you little bitch!"another said"He's not

even fighting back!"He spat at me.By this time i was already crying those colorful tears of pain,hurt,sorrow,and hatred.Never have I

felt such a strong force that completely changes the way I think.Everyone began to throw erasers and whatever they could find at me.

They ripped my clothes and practically demolished my desk.Even whent he bell rang and the teacher tried to stop them they wouldn't.

Kiyo who was supposed to be a good person understanding and free of hate was currently beating the shit out of me.As soon as the

teacher called in security they all backed off.What a world I was in.I didn't even respond to the teacher.I was humiliated,betrayed,and

hated all in one day.I ran out of the room children laughing and all.I ran for the first time away from the group known as comon people.

Is this how I was too?I ran until I bumped into someone and fate would've guessed it.It was my so called "sister".I looked up into her eyes

with at first fear and turbulence but then to a sudden change of dusgust and antipathy.She looked at me with wide eyes now that I know

what she did."You bitch!!"I cried out and pushed.I still had tears running down.It just hurt so much.I was lonely and it hurts.With no one there

to comfort me or tell me it's okay.I made my way into the bathroom.I looked at myself in the mirror.I looked like I went to hell and back on

earth.What a day I decided to miss class and spend the rest of the day here.For the first time I was alone.After that day things got worse

everyone shunned me.I was rotting and the y were the vultures picking at whatever was left of me.My sister had tried to apoligize several

times.What was the point.It was the begining of a painful journey.While this was happening Kanashi got extermely popular.She had groups

of people following her everyday.Everything began to lose it's touch.Parents weren't home that often,Kanashi got a boyfriend,and I became bitter.

All my fear and angst began to turn into hate.Soon I hated almost anything around me.I hardly interacted with people by this point.It soon fell back into

present time.

End Flashback

School had now ending and everyone was leaving home.As I left I noticed a doctor with the school nurse in the imfimary.A girl had broken her arm

during P.E.He wore glasses and looked around his late twenties or thirties.He soon finished his conversation with her and began to leave the room.

I began to walk again but a bit faster but felt his eyes watching me.Anyway i would soon have to run because soon Sakas and company would hunt me

down.

I was now running from the group that constantly picked on me.I accidently tripped over a kid playing his gameboy.I apoligized quickly because if I took

we both were doomed.I continued to run as they began to throw rocks at me.One rock hit me cut me hard enough to rip my pants and cut leg to make it bleed.Suddenly

it began to rain.The floor got slippery and I feel again.The blood on my leg dripped on the floor as Sakas and co. neared.My eyes got red as I cried with

the rain."Why can't you just leave me alone what did I ever do!!?"I cried out.The puddle where the blood dripped began to glow a bright light.Out of the puddle

strange creature with red eyes emerged."What the fuck is that!?"yelled one of the guys.I too was frozen with curiosity.I don't even know if I should call it a creature.

I was to tired to find out what that thing was."Hey man let's get out of here!!"yelled another as they all ran away.I was panting heavilly then a voice said "It's a

monster made of both water and your blood.It seems your powers have awakened."I looked behind me only to find the same man I met a few a few days ago.

"Shinobu Sensui."he greeted himself.He helped me up as he spoke again "The time for revenge is now."How rude I didn't even introduce myself "Kiyoshi Mitarai."

I said a bit worried should I even tell this guy my name?I don't know what matter though was,what was hapening now.

Well another chapter done.On the next one he'll meet the rest including Sniper.So remember please review.Please I'll accept anything flames,reviews,blanks,ideasANYTHING.

Maybe if you want anything added on the story please tell me.

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!Thanks once again to xblackrosefirex and to a new reviewer Arada.Sorry it took so long but from now on most of the chapters

will be on by the weekends since I have truckloads of homework and not to mention a girl I got in a fight with.But at least I won.;Well anyways

that's beside the point.Oh!Also I've decided to change the title because I thought it would fit the story a lot more and it will soon.

Disclaimer:I'm just putting thhis here so I won't get on we people don't even get payed to write this!!!!!

Well now that I'm done making my point let's go on with the actual story...

(Insert chapter title here)

Mitarai 1st P.O.V.

Lately I've been so occupied with Mr.Sensui I hardly have time to do anything.We've done almost everything together.It feels like we've known each other forever

and can tell each other anything.I've even told him what my sister did to me and other chilling secrets.He always knew what to say and that made me happy.He

wasn't like other adults he truly could understand and never once did he push away.I felt comfortable enough to tell him about _THAT_ night.

And todays the day.

Today he told me to meet him at the park.So I put on on my usual yellow sweater and some left over jeans that miraculously weren't damaged.They were just a bit

tight but not enough for anyone to notice.On my way out I decided to take out a chocolate bar."_I could probably share it with Mr.Sensui_ "I thought so I took the whole

thing.

At the park

I was actually lucky enough to not encounter trouble on my way._"Whoa this must be my lucky day..."_ I thought to myself and began to snicker.Yeah right.The day that

happens I'll be walking on water too.I saw Mr.Sensui finally was coming along.I began to get nervous.What if I freak him out.Then he disappear just like everyone else.

No he won't.H won't leave.He the only person that hasn't been trying to hurt me in some way.Even Kanashi and me were never this close.

He came up the trail where it was shady and little girl were playing with their dolls.He greeted him and motioned him to come over.We sat down on the bench and then

he began to spoke."Mitarai have you seen the atrocities that mankind has performed?'I looked up at him to see where he's getting to."There are so many things that we

blame on society yet we do them ourselves".It made sense goverment politcians try to help the eniviroment but at the same time they are the ones that corrupt it or

parents that literatly beat their children but think they're teaching them something.Tthen when the corrupt hurt the defenseless the defenseless attack the undeserving."

It's like he could read minds.I sat there stiff with amazment.He truly could understand me or anyone else he met."Now then Mitarai we've known each other for a fairly

long time but it feels like years doesn't it?"I nodded."Is there anything esle you would like to share?"He did it again.I've got nothing to lose and he's the one that insited.

"Well there is.."I started off shyly."Well a..few weeks ago ,one night, something.um..happened..."This seemed to spark his interest like he expected me to say this.

Nonetheless I continued"I was.. abused.."I let out with ease.I looked down on the ground.I was so embarrassed this man that I've only known for 2 weeks already knows

in and out.Something my sister could not even accomplish.

"Abused?..How?"Of coarse I wasn't specific enough he probably thinks I got jumped but with all the bruises I have I can't blame him."I..was raped..."I finally let out"I feel

unclean and lost of innocence.."It hurt to tell him.It was both shameful and weird but at the same time good to let out something heavy.When I dared to look up it looked like

he was taking this into consideration."You remind of me of another friend I have."So there are more people like me?"How would you like to meet them?"I lifted an eyebrow.

"Now?It's so sudden."I told him.

"It'll be good for you because they too have powers."I got shocked at this.More normal beings like me have powers too.So I'm not the "freak" in this town.Now this makes

me wonder does Mr.Sensui also have powers?Oh well there's no time to stay on things because he's already leaving.

Near Cave Irima

"Why are we here Mr.Sensui?"I asked."This is the begining of the end."He replies.I raised an eyebrow but I don't dought him.We pass the yellow tape and enter the dark

corridors.On the way to where ever the hell he was tking me he spoke again."Mitarai don't you think you've been given these powers for a reason?"I stopped walking and

so does he."You've been given a puporse in life that purpose will decide the future of you and those around you."a slight pause"But your purpose is much stronger and

a lot ore meaningful." "You,Kiyoshi Mitarai,can decide whether humans can live or die."I'm speechless I have no idea where this came from so I mutter what I can "Uh..

okay?..."He snickers"It sounds absurd yes but imagine how much better our world will be without humans.Our corruption and filth will no longer hurt this planet that has

us everything yet we don't offer any sort of existance back.The least we could do is give it our lives."Our...lives?...I thought that seems a bit harsh and just plain cruel.

"That we let this planet go through such suffering and pain not to mention wat we let it see."_What we let it see..._Those words echoed in my mind what did we let it see?

"Come now I'll show what we all truly deserve."I just kept walking feeling a little creeped out now.

We finally reach the last corridor and he asks me."Be honest with me are you really?'I stop walking again.I think this over for a while."Once you go through here you'll

never be the same again"That word again I'm so sick of it being there.The"same"I'm tired of it all of it.Really the beatings,their pranks,and their hate I'm so sick of it!

Isn't this what started it all too.To try and change things.It was to late to turn back anyway."Well then what're we stoping for?"I asked more in a demanding voice.He

laughs quietly and we pass the last corridor where I soon as I step inside I'm blinded by light.

After I seem to be in a cave of some sort and in the distance I saw a person sitting in a boat where a hole was above?In that instance I didn't believe what I saw.

There was something right in the middle of the room it was just there.I can't explain what it is.It's just...I'm guessing Mr.Sensui understands my confusion and answers

my stupid stuttering."It's a tunnel to the Demon World."HE says it like he knows it simple.

Sorry guys but for some reason ff won't upload the part with Sniper.I keep trying but I dunno.Well I tried hope you liked

and I promise that our badboy will be in the next chapter even if I have to shorten it a bit and make a few changes.So please as usual review!!XP


	6. Chapter 6

Hello it's me the ever lazy ScarrFace.Pleople I'm sorry that I haven't quite been able to update in about a YEAR but school has shown me no mercy lately.;;

Aside from that in this chapter the one and only comes out.Yup so thankylib,xblackrosefirex,Arada,and now Kohaku Kawa!Also I'm thinking about making this a lemon but still not sure.Tell me if you guys want one or not. I love all you guys!!

Disclaimer:Trust me if I owned yyh it would be WAY differrent.

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

At first I'm dumbstruck.I know he's told me about ancient myths about there being two other worlds but I really didn't believe that it actually existed.Though now that I think about it more I'm not that suprised.The way things have been going I'll believe anything at least if Mr.Sensui says so.For awhile there was an awkward silience.There really wasn't anything I could say. Then Mr.Sensui talked again."Do you see it.If you don't believe there is your proof."

Well he had a point.I mean it's not everyday you see something like this."But enough of this let me introduce younto your colleagues and the people you'll work with." He continues and walks off.I follow into another section of the cave and there was a boy sitting down and playing what looked like a game boy or something."This is Amanuma his power specializes in electronical devices from here on he'll show you around."He finishes."Mr.Sensui where are you going?" I ask.I'd feel a lot more comfortable if he showed me around."You have nothing to worry about he'll introduce you to everyone else here." he then left.The boy lifted himself from his position and looked at me.He eyed suspiciously then smiled "I'm Tsukihito Amanuma,"he says and puts his hand up.At first I hesitate what if he's just like those bastards at school that say there sorry? No he can't be if Mr.Sensui trusts him I can too. " I'm..Kiyoshi Mitarai." I reply."See that wasn't that hard now let's go meet the rest!" He grabbed my hand and practically dragged into another section of the cave. When we he grabbed me though I noticied his hand was bandaged.

For a kid damn!He sure does have some lungs.He went on ranting about video games and this and that!"Have you played Pokemon?Man I love that game I've beaten in three times in a week!I've-Hey are listening to me beacause I'm telling!-"I t was enough to to make an average human's head explode.Well on the other hand he is a child. Suddenly he stopped near the entrance at the cave.I can't believe that,that kid could ran that fast and stop so easily._What I wouldn't give to have legs like_ I thought at the back of my mind.But now I'm curious as to way we stopped.Then at the entrance of the cave a man was walking toward us.When he finally came into the light I remebered him!He was at my school at that one day!I remebered everything perfectly.

"Afternoon Amanuma."the man said.I looked down at Amanuma-kun.He looked angry and the doctor seemed to be amused."I see you have our newest member.I'm Kamiya." He lifted his hand for me to shake it obviously."I'm Mitarai.'' I said brashfully.I was going to shake his until Amanuma grabbed my hand away."Don't talk to this freak!" He shreiked I only looked at him bewilderedly.Kamiya than began to laugh "What's wrong Amanuma-kun?What're you afraid of I'm just trying to get to know Mitarai more." I looked into Kamiya's eyes.They suddenly had this insane look.I looked away at anything but his eyes that were just so creepy."Oh by the way how's that hand healing?" Kamiya said in a mocking tone.Amanuma-kun just looked down and he began to laugh more.I could see Amanuma clench his fists.Soon after Kamiya left and I looked back at Amanuma-kun.

"Are you..okay?" I asked then said "Did he do something to you?" I already had this feeling that,that doctor did something to him."Yeah he just well.." he said."Well what?You can tell me I'll respect your ever word." I reassured him with a smile. "Well when I met he..shook my hand too but then well I think I better just show you." He finished.He then began to remove the bandage wrapped around his hand.When he finished there were stitches all across his palm."I stared disgusted. "Y'know how he's a doctor when he shook my hand he used that psychic scalpel to cut me when I didn't notice." He said with a sad tone.I can't believe this.If teenagers picking on other teenagers is bad then I don't know what this is. "This man is he a sadist?" I asked. "I don't even know what that means but yeah." He answered. "Just one more question if he didn't stitches it who did?"

His face suddenly lightened up with joy."You wanna meet Sniper?" I wouldv'e asked who but he began to run again before I could say anything.Y'know it suprises me how people's emotions can rock from one extreme to the next.I just smiled and sighed and began to follow him.He's so young and full of innocence.It kinda reminded me of me when I was younger.It also made me a bit sad to see he hasn't seen the true world.The one that was made up of cruelity,betrayal,and tears.The one I definitely should know.Hehe I can't tell if I fell sorry for myself or him.As I folowed him I notcied that it was a completely different side of the cave.It was sort of like a tunnel but it was kept light from the light coming from the center.

I kept walking and walking only to realize I'm lost.I decided to head back I mean who knows what I missed._I guess I should head back_ I thought to myself.I walked for what seemed liked hours.I finally got tired and rested at an area for awhile. "Oh man I really am lost." I say to myself.I laugh siliently to myself. "Are you lost?" I hear.It's an unfamiliar voice.I turned to see where it was coming from and then spotted the figure in the darkness.The black figure came forth and was..This person...No this beatiful person I couldn't even begin to describe was right there talking to me. "Well are you?" He asked calmly again. "Y-yeah.."I stutter out.Great I probably look like an idiot to this guy and I don't even want to know how my body is taking this.I do the only thing I can do turn around. "Are you with Sensui?" he began to question me again.I fumbled for awhile.I was to shy to say yes and for awhile there was an akward silience.I finally spoke just above a whisper "Um-uh yeah."By now I was so flustered I couldn't even stand in the same place. "Well y'wanna go back right?" He was so calm and his voice showed no emotion.He was so opposite from me even appearnce wise.He wore this red jacket,a white shirt underneath,and these tight jeans.He was well built and his eyes.What mesmerizing eyes they were violet and looked calm but had such a sharp hint of something.I didn't know what they like they've something rough like a war veteran.All these qualities gave him just such an attractive look unlike me.

"What're you waiting for let's go." He stated laid back.I didn't even notice but he was already ahead of me.I sighed I really need to stop day dreaming.I quickly came to him but kept a distance from him.He probably noticed my modest demeanor towards him I don't need to screw up this acquaintance.So I just stayed a few feet away from him.We finally began to walk to the other side where Mr.Sensui and Amanuma-kun were no doubt waiting for us.I was a bit worried though.What if I messed up on this too?Would they think I'm stupid or worse.I hope Mr.Sensui can understand why I got lost.I feel so simple-minded.I mean even a kid could lose me.Why do I do this to myself.I find ways to bring myself down and that's when other people some to really murder me.I need to think positive but if anyone were in my being can they really blame me for thinking like this.

We were finally at the end of the tunnel I could already see the light shining out and giving light to all that it went through.I didn't realize how bright it actually was.I even had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't go visionless.I expected to see Mr.Sensui there but all I saw was Amanuma-kun and Kamiya arguing about something.

"Brat," I heard Kamiya say.

"Stupid," Amanuma-kun replyed back.

"Bastard,"

"Cannibal,"

"Bitchy,"

"Mothafu-"

"Okay this is something," the boy in the red said "A 29-year-old fighting an 11-year-old that's genius." He said sarcasticlly.He smirked a little and Amanuma-kun laughed and Kamiya just got more angry. "Hmph,punk."growled out. "You're luck this time." He looked at Amanuma-kun,the teenager,then me and left.

Alright!I haven't updated in a long time and I thought it was time I've been going through some heavy school things and other stuff.I hope you liked it cause I'm working on the other chapter right now.I might JUST might make this a lemon but I want your guy's or girl's opinion first.Anyways hope you like it and reme,ber reviewing is your beastest friend.If you got anything else to say that purple box is the key to happiness... :D


	7. Chapter 7

All right it's me again.There's gonna be a lot more Sniper in this chapter so yeah.Once again thanks to xblackrosefirex,Arada,Kohaku Kawa, ylib,and now Kiheada.Ray.T!I love all you guys and others that like this story.It is much appericiated.So enough of my gibberish let's continue.

Disclaimer:Pshh, own!Hahahahahaha that's a good one!!This disclaimer OWN hahahahahaha!!!!XD

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

"Hey Hagiri!"Amanuma-kun exclaimed.Hagiri,who's Hagiri?I assume it's that boy in the red jacket since were the only ones here other than that person at the center of that _thing_. "Are you okay?" he asks.He's so calm and emotionless how I wish I could be like that.It's strange while I begin to adore him more I envy him at the same time.He's just so flawless. I mean I don't even know him that well and I already idolize him.Though I can't blame myself he is beautiful at least compared to me.I watched as Amanuma-kun ran to him and tried tackling him down. "Whoa calm down." He stated. "Did you even introduce yourself ?" Amanuma-kun inquired. "Well no.." he replied. Amanuma sighed. "Mitarai this is Hagiri, Hagiri, Mitarai." he said.

Hagiri held out his hand.I drew my hand out cautiously.This new crowd seemed to be excepting me I may not know for how long but it was absoultely worth a try to stick with them.I closed the alliance when his hand met mine.His hand had a rough feeling not like sand paper but still felt a bit hard for normal hands.I tried to keep it to myself but as soon as I try to do that he notices and asks. "What's wrong?" I couldn't answer that I.I don't know why i can't reply it feels like someine ripped out my voice box and my feet just abandoned me. "Hey remeber that one time Makihara and you got in a fight?" Amanuma interrupted.He probably sensed my uneasiness and assist me.I owe him one.

Hagiri looked startled at first but then his expersion returned to that laid back one.He grinned at whatever he was thinking.What a peculiar personality he has.First he acted all tough and what not and now,now this.Though I have to admit he obviously makes friends faster than I do. "Yeah I remeber." he replied and chuckled a little.

"Hey look Mr.Sensui's coming over here,hey Mr.Sensui!"Amanuma interuptted again.We all turned to look at the tall figure coming our way.He waved at us as he neared."I see you've meet Kaname Hagiri," he said."Now that we're all here I can tell you all of my next plan." "But what about weirdo Kamiya?" Amanuma asked."Don't worry about him." Sensui replied."Now then I've decided to split us into groups of two." What?I just met these guys and he's already spliting us.What if I have to be Kamiya ?What if Amanuma-kun is with Kamiya? "Alright here are the groups Amanuma you're with Makihara and Hagiri you're with Mitarai." That's a relief to hear that Amanuma-kun isn't with Mr.Kamiya but who's Makihara? I can't believe of all the people who put me with Hagiri.It's like he planned everything out before I even came into this.I wonder what we'll be doing."What you'll be doing is sort of like patrolling.You're going to be seeing the progess of the demon insects in diffrent sections of the city." Eh?Demon insects.

Mr.Sensui quickly answers my thought by finishing off with "You couldn't see them before Mitarai but now that you have gained control of your spirit energey you'll be able to." If this had come out from someone else's mouth I'd probably think they were on crack.WHOA!!Where did that come from?I sigh siliently to myself which causes Sensui to looks at me. Hehehe I've been beaten so long by those abominations that I'm finally starting to rub off them...

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

So this is the one they call Kiyoshi Mitarai.The kid who can't carry 5 pounds over his own weight.The one that almost everyday got jumped.The person Mr.Sensui told me about that would secretly advance our plans..

Flashback

"Do you remeber Kiyoshi Mitarai,Mr.Hagiri?" Mr.Sensui asked with his back turned at me."Yeah that blonde kid on that one night." I answer him.He had gave me a mission and a strange one too.It was to rape Mitarai.I felt a bit unsual and a bit awful.I heard about this kid before Mr.Sensui told me about him.He got occasionally picked on and beaten.That night brought back bad memories from my childhood.I flicked those thoughts aside.I hated thinking about my past it's over and what good will it do me.It didn't do me any good when I was actually in it how the hell would it help me now.

"Mr.Hagiri?" a voice called to me and broke me from my thought."It seems like my plan is going exactly as planned.He working right into the palm of my hand and will be with us any day now." Mr.Sensui told me."Yes,of course." I replyed."Now then,it's time for phase two of your mission.Do you think you can befriend him?" What?I mean I can but it'll feel a little akward at least I will."Of course."I answer.I won't tell him what I think there's no point.He chuckles,"Kaname Hagiri always loyal no matter what the cause."He finishes and leaves.

It's strange I really don't care about the kid but there's a side of me feeling guilty.Is it because of what I've done or beacause we're kind of the same.I sigh and move on.I have to stop listening to these sides of me thet only interfere...

End Flashback

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

I can't believe what I'm seeing.Just yesterday the city looked so peaceful but now there are bugs everywhere.I not really suprised but it's just weird because no one else is freaking out.I need to ask this question so I do "Um,why aren't the other people noticing?" At first he continues to walk but he abruptly stops and looks at me with those beautiful yet cold violet eyes.He finally after what seems like hours replies "Beacause they can't see them." My eyes instantly go back to that bored and depressed look I always have.I feel like an idiot for asking that.If they aren't freaking out it's probably they can't see it.

Okay!See I updated like I said I would!School hasn't been so bad to me because I haven't gone beacuse I fractured my ankle and my uncle gave me his illness.I know

what you're saying you wann know how Mr.Sniper's childhood was but don't we'll get to that..soon.Anyways thanks to everyone that reviews or likes this story I love you all.

I decided that I'm going to make one chapter a lemon and another chapter not the lemon.Well see ya and remeber _REVIEW_.. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all!See I'm updating like I said I would and now sooner than ever!I've decided no more laziness now that school isn't in the way.

Thanks for everyone that actually like this story and to XxCatgirl2134xX!Y'know what's the weird part everythime I listen to The Beatles,James Brown,Michael Buble,or the BeeGees I don't fell like typing.But thewhen I listen to Korn-Freak On A Leash or System Of A Down-BYOB I type alot.Maybe it's bcause I relax to some songs.What's weird is

it only works with those two songs.Oh well like you guys care all you wanna do is read so don't let me stop you.XD

Disclaimer:The day I own yyh is the day I'm Yoshihiro Togashi..TTTT

(Itsuki 3rd. P.O.V.)

At Demon's Door

Sensui sat as Itsuki,the Gatekeeper,focused on the tunnel.Itsuki opened his eyes breaking his concentration.His eyes searched for Shinobu Sensui.the man whom had everything.

Sensui noticed this and asked not even looking away from the T.V. "Is there something you need Itsuki?" "I know I'm not supposed to question your actions but why did you put Hagiri

with Mitarai?" asked the teal haired Yaminate.At this Sensui just smirked still focused on the film.As if this had given him the answer Itsuki answered his own question "You don't think

that Hagiri.." Itsuki kept to himself after that though thinking everything in his thought.

_"Very clever tactic Mr.Sensui not only are youtesting Hagiri's loyality but you're also intrested in the pair themselves.Y know that something will spark between them.So while you see how far thier loyality stretches and this is sort of a sort of 'entertainment' for yourself."_.Itsuki chuckled silently to himself.He already knew,that Shinobu knew,that he knew._"Oh Shinobu you think of everything to the smallest detail," _and with that he went back to focusing on the tunnel...

3 days later

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I continued to work with Kiyoshi Mitarai on imsoecting different part's of the city.It disgusted me how warm hearted and kind he was.I know what they did to him at school and yet he

didn't do anything about it.Well okay he would yell at them and ask why they did it.Weren't boys supposed to by nature be the stronger beings?If it was true then he was a cheap excuse for one.I couldn't stand it.Why didn't he stand up for himself?At least when I was his age I did so.

Wait.Now I'm comparing him to me.Well ow that I think about it we aren't so different.I mean if I look back at my life it's a living hell.I mean I never liked talking or even thinking about it for that matter but I have to fave the fact that I can't deny it.Of course my life was harder.I remembe alright infact I still had some scars.Everyday I would hate just waking up hating the fact for being alive.There would be those days where I didn't even have breakfast and my '_dad'_ would wake only to release his hang over on me.By the time I would get to school I'd already be beaten down by my father.Then the kids at school would do with thier little torments from hell and mess even more with my life.Then after school the usuals would come and beat the hell out of me and leave me in some unknown ally.

I was always there without any purpose.For once in my entire being I just wanted someone to be there for me.I saw how other children's parents would kiss them if they fell or try to do anything just for thier happiness.While they got joy and care all I got was hate and the bitter cruelity that life had to offer.I saw how adults had something to protect their children and the children would protect thier toys are thier friends.I wanted to protect something to find a purpose but no one was thier for me.I was always alone but then that's when I disocvered it.I didn't have to live for anybody I had to live and survive for myself.No one was ever there for me so why should I be there for anyone.

From that day on I changed.I was more how would you say.._deadly..._I began to fight back at home and school.I fight back at kids that would try and even touch me.I began to get more cold-hearted.Even after my father moved away I still was independent and rebelious.It got to point where I made my mother cry but I didn't care.Everyone began to just let me

be and thus I became isolated to where I am now.

Yet somehow somewhere in the core of my soul I know that I want to help Mitarai.What I find strange is why I want to.Why do I feel guilty?I've done so many things to many people but he somehow effects me differently...

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

This was the third day I worked with Hagiri and not once did he bother to start a conversation.I,being the person I was,tried not to brake that peace.Though it bugged me.We were a team weren't we?Most of the time was spent patrolling the areas Mr.Sensui had assigned us.I really wanted to get to know Kaname Hagiri a little more at least.He was so mysterous

he drew curiosity.I wondered about how he really is like his personality or his past.I knew it was none of my business but there was something about him that once you knew a little bit

about you wanted to know more...

(3rd. Person P.O.V.)

The two partners were on the building awaiting Sensui.There was always that long silence that seemed to last forever.Suddenly it was broken when Hagiri asked in his emotionless tone "Why do you follow Sensui?" Mitarai looked at him startled and then answered "Because I believe In Mr.Sensui's vision-" "Is that it?" Hagiri answers back before Mitarai could finish.Hagiri smiled slightly and snickered."For Sensui's vision huh?You're just a puppet being controlled and not doing what you want." At this Mitarai grew angry and yelled back "You don't know me Hagiri!You hardly even talk to me as it is so how could you just assume like you know me?!" With his rage consuming his expression he turned away._"The nerve of that guy!How could he judge me like?!"_

Mitarai thought that Hagiri was different from the rest at least because of his laid-back attitude and emtionless demeanor but maybe he was like the rest."You take things so seriously sometimes." Hagiri spat back with a grin."But then again I can't blame you not with the life that you've had." "And how would you know about my life?" Mitarai asked displeased with Hagiri. "Let's just say that I've been through your life.."

Okay!I'll stop right there.I gotta say it's actualy harder to do Itsuki point of view than it is Hagiri's but both are still hard.I don't know if I did a good job with Hagiri point of view so I'm leeting you guys decide!Remeber reviewing makes me and the world go round!Until then see ya!XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody!I've been really happy with the reviews I've been getting.In the previous chapter I asked how I was doing with Hagiri's personality

and if I needed some improvment and everyone helped out again!Thank you all! but ff is acting weird.Whenever I edit something it uploads it with some

of the mistakes I fixed.Oh well I'm not gonna argue.Anyway I've decided to toughen up Hagiri!

Disclaimer:I don't own it.Don't remind me..;;

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

_How dare he questioned me on MY OWN life!_I thought to myself but was easily readable on my face.He saw this and responded "You think you're the only one with that has problems?Well you're wrong." The look in my eyes changed to a more puzzling glimpse.He continued "Lot's of people have or had thier own problems to face.Take me for example."

I wasn't excepting this.I was pretty sure of all the people in the world he had to choose from he picked himself.Maybe he was trying to make point or something. "Mitarai what comes

to your mind when you think of childhood?" I was a bit startled.Why was he asking me.Well what do I think huh.I think of children making friends at school or playing video games doing

whatever normal children do."I think- "Kids laughing and going to the park with parents or still having that innocent care-free attitude right?" He says chimed in."But let's talk about those

parents that raise thier children.How do you except a child to act if he was raised normally?" Well hopefully I'll be able to answer this time."Well I think the child would grow up normal."I

say."Okay but what if a kid had vile parents.For instance the father boozehound and struck his family.What if he mother was to afraid to do anything and lashed out at her kids when the

father wasn't ther?" I..I don't know what to say.These questoins feel so personal it's like he's telling me of his life.

"How do you expect that child ,going through all that suffering and agony,to be like?" I really didn't know how to answer that.It was hard.It feel like I'd have to actually go through that to

know what to say.So I say the only thing I could "I think it depends on the child." He looks at me and smirks."On the child huh.Okay now then added to that that same boy had social troubles.For instance whenever something in the class had gone missing he was always blamed or he was always the target." For awhile I think to myself.What a terrible life this boy has.In a way I can sort of relate.I know what it's like to not belong.You feel like you need something or someone there to keep you going or someone to look up to.

Though my situation isn't as bad as this kid's.I mean I can't imagine to think hell is a place called home.At least my parents show that glitter of emotion that they care for me but this kid had no one.He was left to die from the inside for doing things he didn't do.I could already imagine the boy.Sad and lonely probably away from everyone else.I already know what he's thinking because I think it all the time.He's excluded from everything and he doesn't even know why.He thinking why him.Why do they only pick on me.Why does everyone hate

me.He's probably tired of life and wouldn't care less if he died.

This isolation from everything obviously has a diffrent effect on people but maybe it made this boy hate everything.It made him hate it so much that he no longer wants to be part of anything and would rather just live for himself.He doen't care about anyone but himself and he becomes selfish.The boy's expresion has changed drastically.Even though his problems may have disappeared his true saddness did not but all that depresion becomes anger and hatred directed at the world that treated him so badly.

It's funny in a sort of ironic way I felt like I've told my own life and maybe even Hagiri's.If I do think about it everything fits him perfectly.I mean he cold and doesn't seem to like anything.

Why are you telling me this?"I ask softly.I know that everything he told me was no lie and I let him see it for himself.

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

Well,well he does catch on.It took him quite somethime to figure out though.Just by looking into his eyes that he's thinkly deeply about this and how this applies to his own life.Good, now if I remeber correctly he feels a bit more comfortable.This is exactly what Kamasu(1) told me.

I remeber I was so naive back when I was about Mitarai's age.I always looked up to him because he was the only one that eve treated me normal.I looked up to him but then one day our 'father' suddenly got more violent and Kamasu abondoned me.I recall that day I woke up looking for him only to find out he disappeared after his graduation.I spent that whole day

avoidind all human contact.Then when I couldn't take it and I broke down in tears I couldn't believe he was really gone.

That was before but now I'm diffrent I actually live for myself and do what I please.I'm telling this to Mitarai just as a friendly piece of advice.I can't let these other thoughts these doubts come into my mind.I have to do exactly what Mr.Sensui says even if it means hurting r even killing anyone.he was the only one that truly understands me...

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

I really was wrong about Kaname.He does understand exactly what I'm going through.I now realize that I'm starting to feel bad because I judged him so unbelievingly.I've never had begun to actually like anyone again ever since that incident with my sister but now I think I've crush on him...

Woo wee!I finished I hope you guys liked this and remeber review and what not!XD

ScarrFace


	10. Chapter 10

Hey,hey,hey!It's me the ever preaching ScarrFace!I like how I suprised some of the readers in the last chapter.It makes me feel like I accomplished my side mission.I would also like to add that Kamasu is Hagiri's older brother.Since they didn't give him a name in the series I decided to give him one.Anyway I seriously have to get more into Hagiri's character.Well enough of that let's get on with the meat!XD

Disclaimer:We own?Since when?Exactly..TT TT I ownly Kiyoji:3

(Mitarai 3rd P.O.V.)

As time passed by his affection for him grew as well as his adoration.Everyday ,even though,Hagiri made almost no contact with Mitarai felt that Kaname understood him and that

little hope kept him going.For all he knew though Kaname hated him or thought him to be inferior to him but at least had finally found someone that knew what he was going through.

It had been a week since that deep conversation and for awhile they both didn't talk to each but whenever they did it had always been something meaningful.That discussion had

taken it's toll on Kiyoshi and it made him wonder _Is that why Kaname is so isolated and cold?Did anyone ever try to understand him or did they look down on him?Is that why he_

_follows Mr.Sensui?_So he decided to gather his strength and ask him a very personal and solid question.

"Kaname-san I have a question if I may ask you?" He asked though barely audiable.All Hagiri did was just turn to look at him."Um I don't mean to kinda barge into your space but um

was that how your life was?" He quickly regretted saying that and turned away._I shouldn't have asked it's really non of my buisness I just wanted..to see if it was true.._He thought to

himself.

"Well what do you think?Do you think someone would lie about that?" He answers with a hint of attitude."I'm sorry it's just I wanted to know.." "Know what?" Hagiri responds with irrtation in his voice.Mitarai began to feel his anger rise and Hagiri's attitude only fueled."Listen I know it's none of my buisness but you don't have to be a jerk about it!" Mitarai yelled

back.

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I thought this kid understood but it seems he doesn't quite get my drift.It's ironic how time repeats itself...

(Flash Back)

I woke up in the middle of the night only to hear the shattering of glass and things knocked over.I already knew how it was my 'father'.He was on another one of those nights where

he drunk himself to sleep.Last time I remebered he went on like this for 3 days.I would've fell back into my sleep but I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and before I knew it my

father busted into my room.I tried and pretended that I was asleep but he grabbed me by mair and throw me across the room.I hit one of the cabinets that contained the little clothes

I had.

"Ow.." I quietly said to myself.I remeber my voice wasn't that deep not like today.I was 12 years old and had no toughness in my voice.I rubbed my now bruised back that ached like

crazy.In my whole life I never really talked a lot except for when I needed to."Ey,you go to ya brother's room.." he said sluggishly.I didn't want to get beaten up again so I left instantly.My

dad always got like that whenever he lost gambling bets or something.I went to Kamasu's and Kagami's room.

While I was going I noticed I was limping to thier room.Oh jeez the pain ripped through me.I was almost there just two more rooms.I opened the door only to find a restless Kagami

and Kamasu wide awake."Got kicked out again?" he asked but already knew the answer.I just looked at him and he continued "Alright you can get my bed I'll sleep on the floor." It

amazed me how he could stay so cheerful even though he got beaten almost everyday.

"Are you okay Kaname-kun?" asked Kagami.She was so young and she saw all this violence yet her face remained calm as usual."Yeah I'm alright." I respond."Alright kiddies

we should get some rest I mean we won't want to hear those noises,right?" Kamasu asked cheerfully and gave me a smile.There was one thing I noticed everytime he gave any of us a smile.It was always a depressing one...

The Next Day

I woke up thanks to that morning light.As soon as I sat up a sharp pain seared through my body like nails to wood."Here." said Kamasu who held in his hand an ice pack."Thanks."

I replied."Good ol' Kaname a man of a few words!" He excalimed and began to laugh.Keep it down Kamasu!" yelled our mother from the kitchen.Kamasu sighed and sat down next

to me."Where's Kagami?" I asked."She left early.Speaking of which we have to get to school to." Kamasu replied.

I got up and went to go get dressed in my room but I recognized the sour smell of liquior._He's still in there_ I thought to myself and headed back. to Kamasu's room."So I'm guessing the bastard is till knocked out huh?" I nodded to my older brother and all he did was sigh."Here where this I think it'll fit you." He said.After putting n the outfit on I noticed that the shirts sleeves were a bit long.Hehe I must've looked like anorexia...

The Walk To School

My brother had just dropped me off the corner of the block where my school was.It was there I always came across my frind Kiyoji Mata.He smiled warmly and greeted me."I see

your limping again I'm guessing it happened it again." He said.Beside our family Kiyoju know of my problems at home.He was always there for me ever since I met him at the park

when I was three.We began to walk until we finally arrived at school without any antagonizers."So they decided to not try and chase us." He said.I just looked at him and that answered his question."Well let's go we don't want to be late for Ms.McSoda's(1) class." He said smiling.At that we both chuckled."Oh by the way before I forget do you know what day it is today?" Kiyoji asked me. "Huh?" I asked back a bit startled."Nah,never mind."

I wrote my name,period,and date on my paper.Just then I remebered what Kiyoji had asked me and then I noticed the date._Febuary 14,_I thought to myself.Wait?Today was Valentine's Day?I can't believe I din't remeber.Well I can't blame myself I have no one to love and it's not like anyone loved me.The bell rang and it was finally time to go home.It's funny how hell is a place called home..

After School(Woohoo!)

Usually by this time of day Kiyoji and I would probably be running away or fighting the kids that picked on us everyday but fortunatly for us it today was that stupid day."They're probably out making out with thier girlfriends or something." Kiyoji said like he read my mind."Kaname there's something I want to ask you." When he said that I stopped walking.His voice held nervousness when it usually has a more content tune.I turned to look at him."Do you think love,in any form it may be,or what I'm trying to say is would you accept it?" This was weird he never acted like this but it drew my curiosty so I continued to listen."Well...what if... someone developed feelings for you?" I was actually shocked.I began to feel uncomfortable and shifted my weight to my other foot.

Never in my life did I have to face a moment like this.It made me uneasy yet I liked this feeling.It was something I had never felt before and the fact that someone might actually care for me it excited me.There were rare moments of happiness in my life and whenever I did feel it I tried to keep it with me and this was one of them.But then I realized what if it was a question that Kiyoji had to answer for himself.

"Lately I've noticed that I've taken a sort of 'liking' to you." I looked at him and could feel my purple eyes buring with confusion,interest,and excitment while they were being occupied

by soulful and lazy blue ones.I could've said many things but at the only time I could just say "Kiyoji..." It wasn't a question or comment but a a statement."What if I had feelings for you Kaname Hagiri?" He really wasn't screwing around.Whenever he said my full name he was serious.He walked towards me as if stalking a prey.He looked at me and gave me a happy and somehow depressing smile sort of like Kamasu's.He looked into my eyes as they were once again thrown into an emotional battle.He then took my hand.For a boy he had soft hands.

I quickly ripped our contact and turned away.This felt wrong.He was a boy and I was a boy.This wasn't meant to be it's not what a normal person would do.Wasn't a guy suppposed

to fall in love with a beatiful woman like in the fairy tales?I didn't want to look back it'd probably cause me more pain.It suddenly hit me.I just rejected my friends feelings.It hurt me even more now what would he think.Would he leave me?I never thought about that?What if-

"I..never should have told you.." He said sadly.He walked up to me and looked me at me smiling "Just for-" I didn't let him finish.For a long rime those smiles that Kamasu,Kagami,

and Kiyoji gave they were supposed to reassure me that everything would be alright but it never had a true purpose behind it.Wouldn't it be nice for at least once to see a smile that truly looked happy?

"It's just I don't know.Maybe it's because I've never felt.." "Never felt what?" Kiyoji chirped in excitedly.I looked back with a suprised expression and then reverted to back to my lazy emotionless gaze.He was always like this since the day I met him one moment he was sad and then happy how his emotions rocked from one extreme to the next was beyond me.I wasn't going to answer that he already knew the answer.I looked up at the deep,blue sky.There wasn't a single cloud yet the day felt fresh like a forest after rainfall.Sometimes the sky reminded me of me just being there day through night endlessly.

My life had been a routine.Everyday was just like the other or weekends would repeat themselves but there were very few occasions were my routine went on a diffrent schedule.Wouldn't it be nice to know that someone actually loved you?I got this unknown feeling from inside..It felt...nice.It would definately change my days.So I looked back at him with a smile that practically spoke on it's own.

He grabed my hand again and I held it tightly.We continued to walk down the street and I looked at my friend again.He hadbrown hair up to his neck.Though it didn't seem like it he could take punches from just about anyone.He was about my height but slightly taller and had captivating brown eyes.So what if we were both boys doesn't affection come in all forms?

Hagiri Residence

Even though people looked at us strangely and there was mumuring all across town we still held hands even when we arrived at the front of my house.That's when I had to let go and

we had to part ways."But before you go," He said vaguely.He pulled me closer to him and he pecked me softly on the cheek.It was so sudden and it felt weird.I began to glow slightly red.He just smiled,a real,true,smile and told me "See ya later."I thought I would wake up and see him the morning like I always but little did I know I was wrong...

I went inside and ran upstairs.Maybe Kamasu was home and I could tell him what happened today.I ran up until I ran into my father.I immediately stopped and looked up to him pleading for him to leave me alone."So who was that boy?" He asked roughly."It's..Kiyoji remeber?" I answered uptightly.What did he want from me."Why were ya holdin' his hand?"

I could tell his anger was rising by the tone in his voice.Unfortunately I had no answer to that I was scared out of my mind and my stammering did not help.My thoughts kept repeating itself over and over_ Did he see us_."I..." "Answer you me you god damn queer!"With that he struck at me agian.That blow sent me flying hitting a vase.The vase came crashing down

You little ass!Look what you've gone and done now!"

I was coughing and rubbing my bruise.I tried making myself stand up but my father came and started kicking me hard.I started bleeding from my mouth and I felt like a car had just ran over me."You are actin' like a little bitch!Get off your lazy ass you homo!" In my current state I couldn't even omve so my father decided to take advantage of this and picked me up by my collar."I'm going to teach you a lesson little boy.So you decided to be a whore in my house huh?Well I'll teach you and your friend a lesson!"

"What the hell are you doing!!?" My 'father' and I turned to the side and I saw Kamasu with a horrified expression on his face.My father dropped me and I fell like a brick to the ground.The pain it hurt so bad I could feel tears threatening to pour over and fall.I saw Kamasu ran over to me but dear old daddy socked him and good.My brother and I both grasped for what little air we can get and my father grabbed Kamsu's hair "You little prick think you can stop me?Heh!"

"Augh,Fuck you!" Kamasu yelled and kicked him in the chest.While may our father was preoccupied with his own pain Kamasu ran to me."Are you okay!?" He couldn't sit still but then our father grabbed Kamasu by his hair and dragged to a closet.He quickly shut and locked the closet.My vision was bluring I could hear Kamasu's screams become faint."Now where were we." He said vaguely.His grip on my shirt was strong.

"You stupid bastard let him go!!"

I felt his grip lose it firmness and I felt free for a moment.Then I hit ones of the stairs with a loud thud.

"What the hell are you doing let him go!!!"

I began to roll violently down the steps until I got to the bottom.My head it felt so light headed.I could feel blood slowing coming out.I felt so weak unable to stop anything.

"LET HIM GOOOOO!!!!..."

I woke up seeing a flash of white and a bright light.The first thoughts that came to me were _Am I dead._I realized what I had thought and automatically got up.I found out that,that was a bad mistake because then the same ripping pain shot through my whole body.So I wasn't de-"Kaname are you up!Holy hell are you alright!?" I knew that voice anywhere Kamasu.I looked to next to me and found him sitting on one of the chairs along with Kagami.I looked at the window and found that it was daytime."How long have I been out?" I asked."Three days." My sister simply said.Three days!?"What?" was all I can say."Yeah,good for nothing bastard knocked you up pretty good can you remember anything?" Kamasu buzzed.

Let's see I went up the stairs,father said he he saw Kiyoji and I-.Wait then I remebered what he told me _"I'll teach you and your friend a lesson!.."_ "Did anything happen to Kiyojo,how's he been?"I asked concerned.What if he really did do something to him?Kagami's face changed from the hazy one I always knew to one slightly graced with sorrow."Well about that.." Kamasu's tone completely changed.This was not a good combination."It seems that when he was walking to school there was a shoot out." I didn't need to know more.He was just in the way and got shot huh?Just some coincidence that so happened after my dad found out of our little secret.

I felt like I was dying from the inside.In the many ways that this couldv'e been expressed I did one of the more obvious signs cry.I silently began to cry for awhile though.Kagami was surprised but Kamasu just looked at the ground."I think I should go now.Please Kaname get well soon."Kagami said in a gentle and sad voice.Kamasu stood up and went to my bedside."Everytime I start to believe in something...It always gets raped and taken from me." I said.All Kamasu did was hug me.I could tell he felt my pain but unlike me he wasn't afraid to show it...

(End Flash)

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I sighed I remeber that memory almost evry moment of my existance since it happened.Maybe that's waht was eating me because maybe I might've doind the same mistake again...

1.Also known as my teacher Ms.Mesada but she's always so rude and bitter to us!Ha I got back at her!!

Alright!I actual like how this chapter came out.I always imagined Sniper had a painful past and so this was just the tip of the ice-berg.Anyway tell me what you guys!Remeber review it's life greatest companion!:3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey y'all!I'm glad about the reviews I've been getting recently.Recently I've read some very cool stories and would think that you guys would like them too!

Well the first story is "Blood and Water" by ylib and the second one "Phantom's Revenge" xblackrosefirex.I suggest you go read them NOW.Well that's it for now thanks

everyone!

xXx

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I rode back home in blue motorcycle.The sky seemed to change into that soft red,yellow,orange color.The sun was already falling back letting the moon rise once again._It was a long day today_ I thought.I always had to go through all that crap at school with those preps and cheerleaders.Everyday I was always asked "Hey kaname-kin can you give me a ride on your bike?" I hated it when they asked me that with their over-glossed lips and perky attitude.It disgusted me how people would betray thier friends just so they could be popular or they would not ruin thier reputation.I remeber how I got sent to the dean again that day...

It was lunch and I was sitting on one of the benches that was away from where all the groups hung out at.I was eating a sandwhich and then that bitch came out to me.Her name is Nina Ezu and she ws the most popular girl at school.From what I've seen she was the biggest whore and a drug addict and I despised her very being.I could see her and her mob of friends creeping their way to where I was sitting.I pretended that I didn't see her and looked away."Hey Kaname-kun I heard you got a bike." I glared at her while she smiled smugly."I was thinkin' me and you could do something after school alone." she tried whispering seductivly and failed.I got up and noticied that one of her many boyfriends where heading this way.

"Hey bad,whatcha doing with this punk?" I'm guessing that those words were supposed to intmidate me but of course when it comes to something like that no one can top me."Hmph like I would go out with out a prostitute like her." I said in my usual monotone voice.Nina gasped and her boyfriend just spat back "Listen you piece of shit you don't know what you're getting into a'ight!I suggest you keep your mouth closed." I just glared at him and said "Look I don't have time to waste with little boys like you and some skank like her alright?" The grooup of kids backed away from me and a teacher was there.Of course lady luck was always so faithful."Kaname Hagiri I suspected it was you.Scaum like don't deserve to walk in the fine corridors of this school.Go to t-" "Yea,yeah old man.I hear you!" I yelled back.It was one of the teachers that wanted me out of this school.

I grabbed my backpack and left.I hated them every single one of them that merely walked in this school.It's not like they were any different from each other.I remeber when Kamasu came to this school he had the same problem.I arrived at the dean's office.I saw the bold print on the door read "Dean's Office Mr.Chun." "Come on in Hagiri."I heard a voice lazily call out.I entered and sat down."Well,well you going for a new record Kaname?" I chuckled out of all the people he understood because he told me that when he was younger he was the baddest kid in school."So what are you in here for this time?" he asked."I cussed at these morons."I answered simply.

"Let me guess Nina." He already knew that I hated her."Really, I know you hate her but at least try to avoid her so you won't get into these situations." I just looked at the clock I couldn't wait to get out of here.Mr.Chun sighed."Alright rebel I don't want to do this to you but I'm gonna have to give you detention." "Hehe I at least I won't have to see her ugly ass face."I let out. "Watch it." Mr.Chun said with a smile."Now here's a slip.Go to Lavezzi's class."

I walked back down the hall and entered Mr.Lavezzi's room.Man that teacher looked ancient he fought in the Vietnamese war with America even though he was from Italy.He was mysterious more mysterious than I could ever be and he had a glare that I even feared."So it's that time of day." he said.I handed him my slip and he said "Oh jeez they really got to get rid of this girl."Out of evryone at school Mr.Chun and Mr.Lavezzi were the only teachers that I didn't hate.In fact I got along with them."Alright Hagiri you know the drill 1,00 standards."

I finally arrived at my home.I got off my bike and looked back out to where the sun was.There were so many places that I could go to and of all the places I got stuck here.I felt isolated from the real world that I could go and visit.I saw how the ocean would collide with the sun and then I looked at the mountains that blocked the sky.What people thought was beatiful acted like a cage for me.The mountains and the seas saw to it that I would not escape from here.

I went into my home and saw my mother watching t.v.My father had long passed away thus making my home peaceful and boring."Oh you're home get me a drink would ya'." My mother told me.I just walked into the kitchen and poured her some orange juice.I handed it to her but before I could leave she grabbed my wrist "I got a call from Mr.Tai he said he said that you were harrasing some of the students again." I pulled my hand away from her and she continued "Hmph if you hate school so much why don't you just drop out!School ain't free you lnow." I hated when you she gave me this talk. I mumured "That 'cause I don't want to end up like you." "Eh,what did you say?"I heard her as I went up the stairs."Nothing mother dearest." I responded.

I was going into my room but then I ran into my sister.She looked like she was ready to go somewhere so I stated."You look like you're going somewhere." She looked at me and said "I need to ask a favor." I just looked at her with a little shock."I need you to take me to the airport." This was weird.She hardly asks for anything but still this request was strange coming from her." I'm meeting someone their that you and I both know." I looked at her startled but she should no emotion and walked back down stairs. leaving me confused.

xXx

By the time we arrived the mixed pattern of colors that were usualy in the sky were gone and replaced by a sorrowful gray.We got off the bike and headed inside.I watched as my sister's eyes looked for whoever it was she was looking for.Then she strayed of to the American gate._Who's she looking for?_I asked myself.I walked towards her as she greeted "I can't believe that it's you,you've changed!" I stayed at my position for awhile and then I saw I face I thought I'd never see again.

He was a bit taller and his eyes carried a sort of twinkle.He wore lose black clothes while carrying his bags.His face was similar to mine but not quite and his eyes were blue as the night sky."Kamasu?" I asked still recovering from the shock."But you disappeared." His hand brushed through his light brown hair and he smiled."I missed you too brother." I quickly grew angry."What are you doing here?You probably want something!" "Kaname please give him ano-" "What for!He abandoned us remember!?Why should I give him another chance!?" I interruppted Kagami.She just look at me bewildered and turned away.

"Yup,that's definatly you Kaname bad attitude and all." Kamasu grinned, "You've grown up since I last saw you but I'm willing to bet that you still have that cold demeanor probably colder now." I sighed what a day this had turned out to be.I was making my way to my bike when I heard my sister say "Wait,you forgot something." I turned aroung which turned out to be a mistake when Kagami's hand met my face.

BAM!!!

"That's for yelling out me you big jerk!Let's go Kamasu we can take the bus!" Kagami screeched.I saw people staring at us with intrest or pure shock."Yes ma'm!" Kamasu followed along "Uh,um I'll see you at the house Kaname." Kamasu said nervously.I rubbed my now swollen cheek.Man,what a day...

xXx

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

What a day.Of course this was a routine for me.I was currently getting chased by Sakas and company because of our last encounter.Suddenly a group of kids came out from what seemed like nowhere.They practically jumped on me."Well,well lookie here.Looks like we stumbled onto some worthless crap!!" Sakas yelled kicking me in the ribs while his stupid friends laughed like hyenas.I hated that laugh.The one where it made me feel like I was worthless and made others feel superior.He put his foot on my head and put pressure."Looks who's gettin' hurt now you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Alright boys let's have some fun." Sakas announced happily.They all gathered around me like a bunch of vultures waiting for something to die and just like vultures they pecked at whatever meat and bone I had.Great my uniform is a wreck and I look like I got in a car accident.I'm sure being optimistic."Now then boys,even though we've had our fun all good things gotta come to an end." the leader said again.He smirk appeared on his face."Remeber last time blondie?Well I'm gonna make you pay for that with your life!" I felt like I couldn't breathe when they started pulling out knives.I tried to run away but they held me down.

I struggled I even bite one of them but they retaliated with their punches or kicks.I thought about suicide a lot but never attempted to do it.Whenever I had that blade touching the warmth of my skin I flinched.I could never just lt that cold steel colide with my pale skin.The door to death was heavy and I would not like to know what lies beyond it.I could feel the tears coming and the fear rising that I didn't notice a bus stop and let two passengers out.

They all gathered around me with their knives pointed at me.I thought no one would come and save me but I was wrong.Before I or the others knew it three of the guys had been knocked out."What the hell?" the leader yelled.They all seemed to be staring at someone so I couldn't help but look."So this is what little boys do huh?Things have changed since my day sis." a voice a little bit similar to Hagari but more mature.What I saw was more similar to Kaname then I expected though there were some diffrences."Who you callin' little boys?Let's get 'im boys!"They all attacked that man but all of them fell one by one."Jeez,at least in my day people could actually put up a fight." the man said disappointed.

He looked at me and smiled "You alright there kid?" I had been staring at him he just looked so much like him.I myself stain with red and answered "I'm..fine." That man looked up at the sky and said "Well buddy this might sound strange but I think you might have to spend the night at my place.Right Kagami?" "Yeah,it's late for anyone to be out." the girl,Kagami,looked at me and smiled.They did save my life might as well go with them.

xXx

"We're here." Kagami announced."Haha this place hasn't changed." the man ,that I know know as Kamasu,said.I didn't have anything to say so I just watched them."Well let's go inside.." Kamasu said.I looked around and noticed that a blue motorcycle was parked near._Where have i seen that before?_I thought to myself but was then dragged into the house.

Kamasu closed the door and yelled "Hey mom!I'm home!" We went upstairs into the girl's room you guys wait here alright." Kagami said and left."Uh,wait I'm coming down there with you.I need a drink." Kamasu called out and went down with her.The room was painted with a light purple and a normal sized bed with a few dolls.

"Hey Kagami you home?" I heard a voice that was very familiar and I knew who it was.I didn't want to say it,it just came out "Kaname!?" I saw as Hagiri went into Kagami's room in utter shock."Mitarai?" he asked."Well it's a small world after all."We both turmed to see Kamsu smile sheepishly."So you two know each other?" Kamasu came in with a cup in his hands.I souldn't believe this was actually happening.I was spending the night in the house of the boy I really like and his brother seems to be flirting with me.I sighed I need to call my parents."MItarai you don't have to call your parents.I already told them you'd be spending the night a t a friends house." Kamasu said.Okay now things were getting weird I never gave him my phone number.

"Mitarai can you excuse me and Kaname for a little bit?" Kamasu chirped before dragging Hagiri into the hall.What a werid day..

xXx

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

When people grow up thier personailty alsso develops sort of like a flower.In some cases though there's sometimes a bad seed that makes that flowr turn into a weed.Most people,normal people,turn into average everday flowers.Yet there were those few,rare ones that never seemed to change and Kamasu was one of them.He still dragged me out when he needed me like a child.I was annoyed by this I mean it's been so long I expected him to mature at least.Though at the same time it made me happy that he was till the same pain in the ass as always.

"You know him?" he asked amazed."Yes,we work together." I stated "Really?Yet you don't try and grab onto him?" Where was he going with this?The only reason he'd ask that is if-"That sure is a cute blonde Kaname-chan.If you don"t want him I'll be more than happy too." he sneered.I looked at him with utter disgust gracing my features.Who dows this guy think he is?I didn't need to think hard.He was Kamasu.I felt a bit angry.Why did he want him instead of me?Would Kiyoshi want him instead of me?

Wait.Why do I care as long as they're both out of my hair I shouldn't care.Yet there was that damn voice that kept worrying and for what?I don't care about him.I don't care about any of them so why is this voice screaming at me?It's not like I'll develop feelings for Mitarai anyway it's impossible.I promised myself that I wouldn't."Nothing is impossible Kaname.If you remember anything remember that." with that he walked off.That was weird it was like he read my mind.

I shook my head.I'm really starting to lose it today.We walked back into the room where Mitarai was looking confused and in deep thought.I had to admit he actually looked cute in an innocent sort of way.In fact when I really looked at the whole picture I didn't mind him staying here it felt..nice?...

xXx

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

The rest of the night felt like a girl's sleep over partry.It felt like Kagami and Kamasu planned everything from the start because obviously Kaname didn't expect it either.We ate pizza and even played some board games.This seemed to make Kaname mad because when we played Monoploy he got angry and threw the board.I noticied something there was one point where Kamasu and Kaname got into playful argement.In the end I heard an actual geniune laugh from Hagiri.It suprised me that he could do that but it also warmed me to see that he wasn't completely isolated from the rest of us.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul but Hagiri's eyes shielded his soul and we only knew what he wanted us to know.After our little fun they let me use the shower and even gave me spare clothes.They were surprised by how small I looked in them but got over it.Kaname seemed to be stressed about something but I couldn't tell what it was.I was currently in Kamasu's old room.I sat on his desk and looked out the window.It was a starry night and the moon did it's part as well by making the sky seem endless with it's light show.That wasn't what caught my attention though it was that blue motorcycle.It felt familiar like I'd seen it somewhere but I just couldn't remember.

"Alright your bed is ready." Kagami announced.I looked up at with a soft smile.These people had been so kind to me I wouldn't know how to pay them back.Though my evening seemed to be pleasant enough my dreams were not...

Mitarai's Dream

I was walking at what seemed to be a late hour and it was cold.There was an occasional car here and there but nothing that seemed out of the ordinary.The scenery and everything was begining to come back to him as if it really happened.Than there was a biker in a blue motorcycle the exact same one that was at the Hagiri residence riding towards him.It only got worse from here as I just remembered the real reason I joined Sensui and all of this.I saw the red jacket and figure match everything perfectly and I realized who my culprit was...

xXx

(Third P.O.V.)

Mitarai thrashed and tightened his grip on his sheets.Tears ,the same ones that fell from when he was attacked,came running down shining looking beautiful but sad.Kaname Hagiri also had reoccuring nightmares as well for he relived the feelings and guilt of that night.Sweat trickled down his neck even the his room was fairly cool."Why,am..I doing..this?..."He whispered in his sleep.

Unknown to them as they fell asleep and though it was late at night two of the Hagiri children remeaned awake.The older one looked down at the ground while the youngest looked at the moon that all the Hagiri children seem to envy."I can't believe he would do something like that." the edlest one said with sorrow and disappointment filling it's usually happy tune.

"That's why I called you here.We have to stop him before it's too late." the other voice answered.

"I thought I developed these powers to help people but just by using them I'm seeing these terrible things that they do." the other fig ure looked at the moon his blue eyes grazing it's features."I know what's it's like but they're hurting themselves here.We have to help them.Kaname might not have another shot for happiness." the young one with the brown eyes let her eyes stare at the moon endlessly."Y'know that was a good stunt you pulled." The one with the bule eyes smirked and said "People seem to take me for an idiot and you know what I probably am but when it comes to mischief I'm a genius."

"They should be having the dream at this very moment.I wonder how they are both going to react in the morning." wondered the youngest one aloud."Yeah I can't wait to see I even left Kaname-chan a little how should we say 'suprise' dream but for now let's go to sleep." "But what about Sensui?" protested the feminine voice."Don't worry about that.Y'know I think he even might be helping us get rid of obsticles." With that the two went back to thier rooms and fell into a dreamless sleep...

xXx

Hagiri's room

Kaname Hagiri wiped across his bed kicking off his sheets.He kept having the same dream over and over like a broken record.It was that night that always made him feel uncomfortable or in the words he described 'annoying'.He woke up fot the third time that night sweating and his breath ragged."Just a..dream." he tried putting his words together.He felt abonormal.Why did he fell the guilt crush him like an ant in his dreams yet in the day he was stable and could care less.The only time this happened was when he was younger but after a few months his dreams ceased.

He got off his bed and went to get a drink of water._'Maybe that'll calm my nerves,' _he thought.He went down the long stairs and iinto the kitchen.He poured himself some water and took a seat on one of the chairs._"What a night." _he said to himself.For awhile a stayed thier enjoying the darkness for it's comfort and undiscovered clutches.Soon this is what the Human World will be like just a vaste land were no humans could harm it any longer.If this is what it would be like he would help Sensui just to see the world so peaceful and silent.

He knew he would have to go back to sleep sooner or later so he got up,put the cup in the dishwasher,and went back upstairs.Before he went into his room he peeked into Kagami's room.She was sound asleep.She looked so calm and peaceful just like when she was younger.He went onto the next room which happened to have Kamasu laying on the floor and Mitarai on his bed.Kamasu snored loudly and he keep twisting and turning and Mitarai remained in the same position with his breathing steady.

Hagiri chuckled at the sight of the two.He couldn't believe that Mitarai could sleep so calmly in the same room as that loud mouthed,snoring,high-spirited guy but it was beyond him.He went back into his room only to find himself in another biziarre dream...

xXx

Hagiri's Dream

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

If I thought having the same dream repeatedly was weird than I don't even know how to describe this one.It was just so weird..

I woke up in a completely diffrent room with the fruitest pajamas I'd ever worn.Even the bed was diffrent it looked like one a married couple would use."Where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud.I got off the bed and noticied my pajamas again.They were so pink I had to get out of them so I wore a long white shirt with loose pajama pants.After I wondered around wherever I was until I heard the door ring.I quickly went to th door and no surprise it was Kagami and Kamasu but they looked older."Hey little bro how's it going?" Kamsu asked taking a step in.

"Well I-" "So is Mitarai-kun making anything his pancakes again 'cause I'm starved." interrupted my sister.When she said Mitarai my question automatically came out."What?" "Oh,don't 'what' us!We all know you married Kiyoshi-chan so quit denying it you lucky bastard." Kamasu chriped happily.I couldn't believe what I was hearing I think I would've gone into shock but my pride wouldn't let me."Keeping him all to yourself your so evil Kaname!"This was't really happening I had to go look in the kitchen my curiosty compelled me to."I think we should go greet Mitarai,Kamasu." said Kagami softly.With that they left leaving me more traumatized than ever.

After a few moments of staring into nothingness I followd them.This house was so big I sort of got lost.I finally made my way into the kitchen and saw Kamasu attacking a stack of pancakes and Kagami drinking coffee but that didn't get my attention.No it was the blonde in the apron that was hovering above the stove cooking.The blonde also known as Kiyoshi Mitarai turned around and smiled at me."Good morning sunshine." he said to me."How was your sleep last night?" I did not know how to take this at the moment so I sat down on one of the chairs and letting confusion swarm me...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Aha!How's that for a cliffhanger!?..Bad huh?Anyway thank you to everyone I had a few minor obstacles in the way but nothing to big.So do whatcha gotta do and review!:3


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody!Thank you everyone for the reviews and tips.I have to say though this chapter is going to be _intresting_ and I'll leave it at that.By the way people read my reviewers work.Where do you think my inspiration comes?Thank you everyone once again this one goes out to you!Sorry for it being so late!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho never have never will.

xXx

Hagiri's Dream

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it.My logic was running like crazy and my brain thought it was being fooled by my eyes but my eyes weren't lying.I watched as the blonde in front of me handed my brother and sister their breakfast.They chatted away while I stood with my calm face but I know I was bewildered at the thought.There were a couple of times when Mitarai tried kissing or hugging me and I instantly tensed up in which he retreated."What's wrong love?Is something wrong?" Mitarai asked.His concern burnt brightly in his eyes and I know why.I glared at him for a moment and Mitarai's eyes looked confued and a bit scared."Oh,don't worry he still probably has that stick up his ass." Kamasu managed out through his chewing.With that I went over the table to strike him but Kiyoshi got in the way."What was that for?You're letting him get away!?" I asked furiously."I.." he said softly.

"Christ,what the hell is wrong with you?Take a joke." Kamasu butted in."Uh-oh,I uh think I'm gonna be late for work.I'l' see you guys later." Kagami broke our little argument "Oh,and thank you Kiyoshi for that lovely breakfast." When she left I got up from my chair "Where are you going?" Kiyoshi asked.His eyes looked somber and apologetic.I felt a bit damned but I didn't show.Though I could definately fool Mitarai but Kamasu was not fooled and I noticied this because he smirked." I'll..be back." I answered hesitantly.

I quickly left the room and went back upstairs.I sighed when I arrived at my room.I looked at the pictures that had me and him together.I also noticied that I actually looked happy in the pictures.I picked one of them up.It was one at the wedding and it had Kiyshi,Kagami,Kamasu,and finally myself.I couldn't believe that,that woman in the oicture was really my sister.She was so beautiful.She had her hair up in a bun with a few,curly lengths of hair falling gracefully and her dress fit her body perfectly.The there was Kamasu who didn't seem that different actually wore fancy clothes.Then there was Kiyoshi who looked surprising happy.Hell,it's the happiest look I've ever seen on him.

Last was me and as I've said so before I looked happy.I stared for awhile more and then thought to myself_ I look good_.It was true I haven't seen a smile on my face like that in a long time.I was hugging Mitarai with more emotion than I hug my mother.Suddenly I felt slighty guilty for yelling at Kiyoshi.After just sitting there I decided to go back downstairs.I crept slowly back into the kitchen and I was luckily unseen.I heard them laughing and since my brother was there with them who knows what they were talking about."Oh yeah,he's an animal!" Mitarai blurted out laughing.I was intrested in what he meant by that so I remained inconspicuous."Hahahahahaha!So it is true!I always know Kaname-chan was calm by day but he's a brute by night!" Kamasu howled. "So is he a freak Kiyoshi-chan?"

I suddenly knew what they were talking about and my face lightly tinted with red."What!?" I yelled displeased and wary."Oh look,it's Kaname-chan." Kamasu said calmly and casually."Are you feeling better love?" Kiyoshi asked lovingly.They were acting so innocent it sort of annoyed me but I just sighed "Please,if you're going to talk about our personal life at least talk about it when I'm not here." "Still man,I can't believe that you married this guy!He's ,like, the biggest 'A' in our family!" Kamasu once again announced."Don't you have a job to go to?" I asked agitated."What's wrong you two planned on something." Kamasu said grinned.I glared at him and he just laughed."Alright guys break it up." Mitarai smiled.

I saw his face and some how it lit me up.I don't know what force caused me to do it.Even Kamasu was suprised and Mitarai stared,his blue orbs in awe.I couldn't blame them because I was surprised as well because I was currently smiling."Oh man,I have not seen that in a long time.Man,I wish I could see that from you everyday." Kamasu commented..

xXx

The Next Day

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

I woke up from a rather weird dream.Though,I had to admit I liked it it was still weird.I had a dream where me and Hagiri were married and- Hagiri.It brought a strange chill to me but also a warmth.Then I just remembered.I quickly got up,almost tripping on Kamasu,to see that blue motorcycle.My grip on the window tightened and I began to feel unstable.I can't believe it.It couldn't be but it was.I realized what it was and that was what scared me.The peron that I trusted and had faith in turned out to be another shadow for the darkness to take away.I couldn't believe I was shocked but at the same time I felt disappointed because Kaname was the only person I've really trusted in a long time.I didn't know what to do since I wasn't expecting something like this so I did the only thing my body knew what to do.Cry.

I felt weak and anxious.I knew I couldn't stay here I had to leave.It hurt though.Why would Hagiri do something like that?I thought he was diffrent since he knew exactly what I was going through.Fate is a cruel mistress.The only thing good that happened to me was when I met Mr.Sensui.He could understand me and I'm sure he would never cause me pain.I'm surprised I haven't taken my life with all the things that have been going on with me.

I got up and wiped the tears away.Now that my sorrow had calmed down I needed to get out of here fast.It'd be kind of awkward being in the same house with a backstabber.I got up and was about tp move when I hit something.That something was Kamasu and he looked down at my blue pain filled eyes with his serious ultra marine ones.His look sort of remained me of Kagami and Kaname's normal looks which always seemed to lack emotion."So,you know now,huh?"

I looked away.His usual sense of humor and joy was gone and replaced by a cold and glacial tone.It's not like he needed the words he obviously knew already.I felt like an idiot.Everyone knew except for me,the dumb blonde,typical.I felt more tears about to come but I let them fall. "Why would he do something like that?" I asked tearfully.Kamasu looked at me with eyes that said he felt dissappointed and sad but understanding. "Well have you ever had someone to look up to?Someone you could take after or that one person that always seemed to know what you're going, and you'de be willing to do anything they ask or want?" he paused then, "Well I'm pretty sure he's told you this but he ,for the most part,never had anyone to look up to.They've either abandoned him or just forgot about him.Then one day someone that didn't want to push him away sort of took him in."

I looked out beyond the window to see the sun rising up and lighting the Earth once again. "Seeing as how that was the only person that stayed with him the longest he became extremely loyal to him and did everything he asked in both fear and loyality.Fear being the fact that,that person may leave suddenly and loyality since that person has also been faithful and there." Kamasu put his hand on my shoulder "The only problem is sometimes when this 'light' requests anything it may be for the wrong cause or for something that may hurt the one doing it but the one being used obviously doesn't know it." I looked up at him in shock for many reasons.The first because what he was basically telling me was that Hagiri is completely blind and second because it sounded like me.I looked at him slightly confused "But why?How can anyone want to be so cruel to someone who's already seen the worst and of all people Kaname-kun?"

Kamasu sighed "Because when people want something so bad like a desire,a lust,or something just so they can know the truth they are willing to do anything to achieve it no matter what the cost." I thought about it for a moment and the first thing that came was Mr.Sensui.Everything that Kamasu said fit perfectly with what Mr.Sensui said. "But remeber not everyone and everything is bad.Sometimes people can have a change of heart or they are pure from deep within their heart or spirit .Just remeber you can't wait for love to come to you,you have to go out and find it." Kamsu finished and topped it of with a light smile.

By then the tears had stopped and my I looked bewildered at Kamasu.Who knew that behind that funny and outgoing attitude Kamasu was patient,clam,and wise. "Though knowing your type you probably don't want to be in the same house as him since you're so shy and it's awkward either way." I turned my whole body to face Kaname's older brother. "You can go through the backdoor but I can only distract him for so long." I began to pick up after myself and went through the door until I was confronted by Kagami who,as always,had her emotionless expression.This time though,she put on a sad smile and said "We'll..miss you." I was about to walk out the door but it felt like I was ripping off my feet from chains.I looked at the both of them and I realized why I couldn't leave.They felt like a family.The family I never had. "Just remeber Mitarai,if ever fell lonely or if Kaname-chan ever messes up your realtionship more than right now,I'm here for you..sexy." said Kamasu seductivly and winked.At that moment I became all flustered and quickly said my good-byes.While I was walking I could hear Kagami slap Kamasu and yell "KILLER!!"

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I woke up after I had that strange dream I had.I stared at the wall for awhile but then when I suddenly got up a wave of pain shot through my head.I sat back down on my pillows slowly and rubbed my temples.I needed my some pain relievers and fast too.I got up from my spot and walked dowln the hall.God,everytime I took a step waves of pain shot through my head.I felt like I was at a party and then I ended up waking up with some huge hangover.I couldn't event see that well which lead me to clash with Kamasu. "Slow down there pansy!You don't look to good what's wrong got a hangover?" he joked.I shoved him out of the way and said sarcastically "Hahaha,very funny." As I walked away he turned to me and said "That or you were really going at it with that blonde kid." he said and began to laugh.At that moment I remembered the dream and I stiffened up.It felt like he read my mind or something.I turned to glare at him and he instantly shut it. "Take a joke Kaname-chan!Plus why does it bother you if it's not true?" I just sighed and began to move on.He had a point though.

I finally made it to the kitchen where I made my way to the cabinet then to the fridge. I got my cup of water and pill and sat down on the table.I don't know what happened but this headache was making my morning a living hell.I sat there for awhile until my headache began to calm down.I decided to get back up into my room and try to fall asleep.As I headed back into my room I picked up on a pretty 'alluring' conversation...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for such a late and small update but I thought you guys might want to read what happens next.Thank you everyone for motavating me and now since my internet works again updates will be sooner than ever.Here's all the people I wanna thank and their stories.These are only somebut I recommend all of them because that's how I want to thank them and plus their stuff is WAY better!;) So once again thanks ya'll and if you want anything don't be afraid to say so!

xblackrosefirex(one of my coolest reviewers!)

A Secret To Tell You

Phantom's Revenge I LOVE this one

ylib(good writer too and good tipis)

Blood and Water

Ayame Of The Spirit World (She's fuuny XD)

Hilagyo (Newest reviewer many thanks)

Kiheada.Ray.T (she's random too it's so funny)

so random if you like randomness this is for you


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone and I have to apoligize for my big BIG writer's block..Hehehe if you want to kill me go ahead I'll understand but at least review please.It inspires even if by a little.:)

Well in the mean time enjoy this little part...

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is the words except for some...

xXx

(Hagiri P.O.V.)

I definitely wasn't expecting this.It was so 'out of the ordinary' as some would say but...

"Why would he do something like that?" I heard a tear ridden voice say.It was probably Mitarai knowing that voice.There was a slight pause and the sound of things shifting then-

"Well have you had someone to look up to?Someone you could take after or that one person that always seemed to know what you were going through,and you'd be willing to they ask or want?" a pause and then "Well I'm pretty sure he's told you this but he ,for the most part,never had anyone to look up to.hey've either abandoned him or just forgot about him.Then one day someone that didn't want to push him away sort of took him in."

Though I didn't show it of course inside I was laguhing out of irony.That bastard Kamasu.He should know about that abadoning part,he's the one that did it.I decided to listen for awhile but made sure they didn't notice.I kept quiet until something intrested me the most.It seemes that my beloved brother knew about Sensui and our plan.It was really suprised but then he said something that caught me.He said something about a 'light' or something and how this 'light' is corrupt in some cases.I thought about myself for awhile.My whole life I've felt like a puppet.Mot even human I'm just being used like a wooden puppet.Now that I look on Sensui..He's different I'll give him that but is he just using me for his own reasons.For this..tunnel?..No.I can't let him get to me.Kamasu can control Mitarai all he wants but he won't get me.But...

All of a sudden I can hear their conversation come to an end.I hid in the nest room and I see my sister enter the room with the rest.I heard Mitarai say his good-byes and then Kamasu make a comment.I move seeing the blonde swiftly go downstairs and leaving rom the backdoor.That damn Kamasu and even Kagami is in on it to..They're both trying to ruin Mr.Sensui's dream.Well I can't have that.So I leave the room and go to the door of the room where that conversation was.They didn't take notice of me until I spoke "That was a nice speech Kamasu.Did you make it when we were all sleeping?" Kamasu glared at me wtih his eyes "or did you make it when you discovered your powers?" "So..you know then." It wasn't a question but a sentence and he knew I knew the whole story. "Since you can read me like a book then..What am I going to do next?" kamasu smirked and said "I see you took intrest in our conversation Kaname-chan.But I'm going to make sure he's not a fool like you."

I frowned.Kamasu always had a carefree attitude and he spoke his mind most of the time and he had a tendency to call me a 'pansy' in a lot of serious situations.It got me annoyed most of the times but.."So Kamasu,how's you get your powers?" "Hehehehe,like I'm telling you.You might tell Sensui." he replied.I walked toward the window and saw Mitarai run away from his so called home. He followed him with his eyes as he trailed down and was lost in the rising sun. "He's soft,but he'll see the truth before it's too late unlike you." said Kamasu. "And how do you know that?" I asked with venom in my question.I faced my older brother while our sister was in the background. "You know you can't stop me and the tunnel."

"I know I can't but..It's worth a shot." said Kamasu.FOr awhile we stood there until our mother came up. "Alright you two knock it off.It's time for breakfast."


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I'm back on track!!Hope you all like this one!!

Disclaimer:I don't own and I probably never will..XD

xXx

(Kamasu P.O.V.)

I looked at my younger brother with a smirk and he topped it off with a glare that faded into an evil grin. ''Well we better get going or mom's going to be bitching about it later.'' I said and he nodded in agreement.Kagami just watched emotionless as ever and she left while me and my brother just stayed a while more in our staring contest.it was funny we both have the same eyes but have different perspectives on things.Kaname was so cut throat on things and so cold and empty.He just saw things for it's negatives and from that only.On the other hand it kind of reminded me of me when I was his age just more carefree.It's amazing..How acts can change the mind of one human.I should now.When I left home for America it felt like I was breaking loose.I felt free but Kaname he was still traped in a hell he couldn't get away from.He still is trapped he just lives in the past.I guess in a way I feel it's my fault since I left.So now that I'm back I have to 'attone' for what I've done because I feel responsible.

As we make our downstairs I stay slightly behind my younger brother.I watch him closely.I don't know much his powers except for the fact that he's some sort of sniper.He doesn't have the same ability as me and my sister so we still sort of have an advantage over him.Out of all of us I know him the best but first I want to find out something.I want to know who this 'Sensui' is.The way my brother describes him sounds to 'flawless'.He knew to much about things he shouldn't.I should keep on eye on him too.We're finally in the kitchen where our mother serves us our freanch toast and orange juice. "Alright,I'll be working late so please don't wreck the house..." our mother left us her final words.After that not one of us said a word.Kagami sat next to me while Kaname sat on the other side alone.I took a sip of my coffee but that was probably all the noise.It was like this until Kaname said breaking the silience, "So..It's going to be like that?" My sister had a sad look on her face and all I did was my trademark smirk and I replied "Only if you let it be that way." My sister shifted a bit and decided to speak up "Why?..Are you doing this?" Kaname looked at her but he held not hint of emotion.He looked at the both of us and stood up "Because...

xXx

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

I ran all the way until I couldn't see the Hagiri residence anymore.I stopped and decided to catch my breath.The sun was just coming up and there were already problems begining.Life for me,is never normal.i still can't believe that Mr.Sensui and Kaname-No Sniper would be so..so cruel!I can believe Kaname but Mr.Sensui..No there has to be some kind of mistake.He would never..But would he?..I mean everything that Kamasu said made perfect sense.So I should keep my guard up but..

I looked at the sun again..It looked beautiful just starting a fresh new day over the horizon only to end on the other side.I wish my life was like that,not complicated but still intresting and to that my life is a horrible mess.Nothing was ever in order and things would only lead from bad to worse.But for some reason now it wasn't that bad or well it was less bad to put it more acurately.Though as much as I should be focusing on my life and the tunnel I noticied I was more focused On Kaname-san and his past.Even though we had some MAJor downs some of which I really don't want to remember I seemed determined to find out who he really was.But it still hurts to see what he was really doing.Using me like a puppet on strings and I fell for it believeing I was human with a soul.Though I want to know who and what Kaname Hagiri is I just can't at the current moment.It'd be to awkward and just plain weird.I really don't want to see the past and what he did to me.I mean I really liked him.No what am I saying?I really love him.Is that why I want to know who he is.Maybe I wan to help that's why I know..I like him more than a friend so.I'll try like I've never tried before..

xXx

(Kamasu P.O.V.)

My sister and I were currently in the middle of a staring contest with our brother.He was saying something and then suddenly he paused like he heard something of meaning to him and we just waited out of curiosity for him to finish. "Because..People are to blind to see that the ones we hurt are you and me." I widened my eyes at him, "Is that why your breaking hell loose?" I asked.He just looked at the window and left us.Even Kagami,my sister that's usaully never suprised by anything had a shocked expression.I finished my food and left my young sister to think for awhile since she needed the time.I decided to spend most of my day watching T.V. and being lazy.I had it all planed today.I would be lazy,try to avoid my brother (so I wouldn't end up kicking his ass XD),and go see Mitarai and jsut hang out with the blonde.When television got boring I went for a walk in the park.I was glad to see that nothing changed about it.This was like my kick it spot when I wouldn't want to go home and meet that thing I called a 'father'.I sat down on the bench that I used to sit on.Ironically, it was exactly the same as ever.I smiled and looked at the sun that was now setting.It felt like everything was at one place with each other.I decided to close my eyes and remeber some of the days when I came by here.Suddenly interrupting my train of thought was a fmailiar voice-

"Kamasu?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

LMFAO!!!Hahahaha!Hows that for updating!?Well it's pretty obvious who it is but you never know.So as always r and r it's most appreciated!:D


	15. Chapter 15

Hello there people.Now that I'm back on track I start updating longer stories to keep you unsuspecting people alive.Let me just say in this chapter things start to heat up. ;)

Disclaimer-I don't own so leave me alone!!!

xXx

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

I arrived home at a reasonable time,enough to get changed and head for school.It seemed normal for the most part just that the bullies haven't come out yet.I guess I went in pretty early to school too.It was nice to see the morning like this.So calm,so peaceful,just in order.THe flowers still had the dew,sprinkling it like gold and jewlery would look.It felt magical just standing in the center of it all looking innocent.I suddenly found myself in the park looking bedazzled.Now though I really have to get to school,or else.As I walked in it felt a bit pale but a part of me was happy that it remained the same.I walked into the vast halls with a slight look of happiness.It seems everyone was avoiding me with the exception of a few glances.It seemed that my incident with Sakas spread to most of the student body.It felt better to be avoided rather than to meet the cold ground.

Even school seemed to fly past us as the sixth period bell rang.We all zoomed out of the classroom living our lives outside the school.Even I decided to do something productive with my day,soI went straight to one of my favorite places...

xXx

(Kamasu P.O.V.)

I heard a name call my voice.It's wasn't that soft,delicate voice that belonged to Mitarai's.It wasn't the one longing one that watched and waited which belonged to my sister.It sounded more like my brother's;cold,eomtionless at times but this one sounded drifted and inhuman a bit so I was guessing it belonged to..

The man sat next to me.His hair slicked back and he was very tall.Tan skin, and even though I don't want to admit it adoring blue eyes.He had two strands on the front of his face but it didn't look like it would bug anyone.I just chuckled and pulled out a smoke "You must be..Shinobu Sensui." He put a slight smile and he answered "And you must be Kaname's brother,Kamasu am I correct?" I laughed awhile "Heheh,I se he's been talking about me while I've been gone.Anything good he said about me?" I asked jokingly.Sensui seemed to take note of this and he said "He's told me _so _much but to summarize,he's said that you were the best hing that's happned to him." "Yeah,before you,"I mummur.He laughed an icy laugh. "Don't tell me you're jealos?" he asks. "Psh..as if.But I do miss his attention." I retort.

For a short period of time none of us had said a word.I was smoking and he was just watching scenery.Everything seemed to go slow,the birds flew overhead,the wind blew softly,it even felt like time had been reversing.This pattern continued until I asked "What do you plan to do with my brother?" he looked at me detached."what do you want from him and Mitarai?" Our eyes locked with each other into a staring gaze until he answered-"Mr.Hagiri you simply think I will just handover that information?" I watched siliently the smoke of my cigrete dancing with the wind, "It's not like you need it anyhow,I already know about your powers." he finished with a grin.I sneer blowing out the toxins of the cigrete "Of course you should know,you're the one that gave them to me."

There was another moment of silience but this time he piped in "You can't stop me." "Watch me try!" I retaliate."Why are you worried about your bother anyway?You know what he did to Mitarai." I glare at him "That was a set up and you know it." As it's his turn to sneer he says, "Mitarai,he has no idea what Kaname feels.." "Kaname doesn't even understand either." I reply. "I see,so then Kaname Hagiri.." "That's right.My brother is falling for the number one known blonde around..."I finished his sentence.The answer was very clear,anyone with eyes could see the answer."Kiyoshi Mitarai." Sensui says flat."You,got a problem with him?" I asked cool and calm."Oh,no.Just thinking about him.Y'know..he's vital to my plan." I pull out another cigrete "Really?Which one?The one to screw over the world or the one that's challenging my bro?" I asked sacasism dripping from my words. He looked at into the trees his face not changing one bit "There's no need to be hasty Mr.Hagiri we'll know..soon enough.." I stared out into the clouds.Sometimes I wish I were like them.So carefree,just there.Not needing a purpose but to decorate the skies with the plainest beauty.My face loosened up and I found myself just watch time go by.Sensui saw my daze and stared at me for awhile, "You look like the version that your brother could've been." "Hehehehehe...If he was going to end up like me then maybe it was better that I left.."I out out sky gazed.

"Well Mr.Hagiri there is nothing left for me to say but,becareful." with those final words he got up and left.I kept smoking and looked back up.What a day were the only words I could think of at that moment...

xXx

(Kaname P.O.V.)

I didn't bother to go to school today.I felt like a mess.I haven't even dressed yet.To be honest,this is one of those rare moments where I don't know where to go.Where even my cool,calm diguise can't help.Oh no.I'm in this alone,even Mr.Sensui can't help.Now that I do mention it how did he help?When he entered my life did things go bad or worse.Hell,why am I evening following?Is it for him,for me,or just for some stupid laughs.Well if I die I'll die doing something worthwhile.Do even want to die?It's probably my adolecent doubts kicking in.The sucidial thoughts and what not.I put my hands on my head annoyingly.My world is so black and white.Sometimes I even wonder what life could be like in Kagami's eyes.Sure it's werid but she seems to have it prettty normal.

At this point I'm even wondering what Kamasu's life is like.Damn,it must be like a party or something.He's so stupidly cheerful and he flirts with anything he finds attractive.Hehehe it's hard imagining me to be like that.Going from one person to another boy or girl.making people laugh here and there but at the same time being free.He so free spirited just doing as he pleases.He's not good but he's not bad either.He's a wonderer going and leaving like the leaves lost in the wind.That would be a nice life living by where ever the tide takes me.That sounds real appealing.

All of a sudden my legs got up on my own.I lifted myself off the table and went to my room to get changed.I didn't wear anything fancy just normal clothes.Maybe for a few hours at least a few minutes I would be loose.Well more loosen up just try to relax.I decided my objective for the day would be to just be normal for awhile.To just be free..

(The Park)

I couldn't believe what I was doing.It felt foreign,weird but it felt pretty damn awsome to.I've never felt more rebelious ever.For once,I actually bought an ice-cream wihout Kagami being there!Hehehe,this made me laugh.I sound like a caveman that's been living under a rock in some unknown cave.Well,I had a good reason that i always made her come with me.There would always be some girl working there around the clock and from school experience I instantly know she would hit on me.I truly,TRULY hated that most of all.It makes me want to just smash their heads into the ground but whatever.

I decided to take a stroll,after all it was Friday and no one seemed to be here.It felt like I found a balance for some reason.I don't know why but ever since I was younger this place was like 'my zone' or something.it felt like I was transported to another dimension.I was lost in my own little world of state of mind.Everything felt in place,like this place was created for me.I let myself just wonder around until I reached the middle of the park.That's when I saw Kamasu sitting in the bench just staring.I looked a bit at sea but I walked towards him.He didn't look at me and he just look blank smoking his cigrete.He didn't bother to look at me but he said "What're you doing here?".It sounded completely deflated of emotion.I still looked confused.What was wrong with him?He never acted like this unless..something happened!

I just took a seat next to him.We didn't say anything.He kept smoking his cigrete and I was just finishing my ice cream.He finally inquired saying "Why are you doing this?" I kept my gaze "You already asked that," I reply.I didn't even say it in my cold voice just clouded and lost. "Why are you doing this to all of us?" he asked once more. "I don't repeat myself but,who's all of us?" I answered with a question.His eyes grew a bit voilent but they blazed with brilliance that seemed unimaginable.You'd have to see it to believe it.It felt icy and sharp,enough to make me shut my trap.He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him straight in the eyes.That damn look was still in his eyes.I felt a numbing feeling travel from my stomach.It felt familiar I knew what it was without thinking,fear.My eyes began to loose thier icy shield,as his grip tightened on my shoulders.His knuckles turned white but his glare kept it's rapid peck on my now destroyed defenses. He fianlly said something but his voice felt like was being dragged on by hundreds of soldiers,dying on the battle field.I couldn't classify it into mean because it was beyond that.It was just he looked toneless.

"I'm only going to say this once and only once Kaname Hagiri.Becareful of what you do from now on.Because you don't know it now but the door to death is much heavier than you think." those words didn't falter in my mind.In fact they got etched into it.His whole look practically wrapped it's emotionless arms around me,trapping me.Then it dug it's ugly claws into my skin,gashing at me from the inside.it would've been easier if he just beat me up right then and there.Maybe even pulling my heart out alive but that's just me.He stood up and shackily and turned to face me as he left but what I saw threw a bombshell on me "Hehehe,I'm just kidding Kaname-chan you'll pull through." He said that in his usuall goofy way.Suddenly that icy pressure melted away but the air lingered taunting and pravocking.He smiled a warm but sinful smile and began to walk back on the trail.I guess I'll see him at home..If I even want..

xXx

(Mitarai P.O.V.)

After school that day I told myself,since it was a weekend,that I would go to one of my more eh cherished places.Which was seemingly that park.Not the one in the middle of twon full of people but they one that people didn't go to at all.It was so beautiful here,it's was like my own miniature heaven. came here since I was a kid with my parents and sister.Though now I don't come here as often as I did back then I come when I can.Nothing like a little time for me and me only.I even went by the ice cream vendor and bought myself a one scope vanilla.Now the evening was right.With my backpack on my shoulders and my ice cream in my right hand I just walkled along stopping from time to time just sit back and enjoy the show.Just when I was about to make my way into the center of the park i ran into-

"Kamasu?What are you doing here?" I asked innocently.He was looking at me with marvel and shock,like he wasn't expecting me.Suddenly he grinned like a cherish cat. "Not much kiddo,just taking the day off!Y'know a little time for the Kamasu!Get what I'm saying?" he said in a much to rapid voice.I didn't want to him to ask me anything more so I just said "Uhh,yea-yeah!I get it.." I finished off lazily hoping that would convince him.It did because he replied "Well cool cool.I'll be seeing ya' home skillet biscuit!" At this I couldn't help but laugh.He was always so intresting to talk to always giving me new nicknames.Not only that but the way he spoke felt Americanized and Japanese which,to me,was pretty cool.I waved goodbye and continued on my now merry way.It kept this pattern until I saw someone I distinctively saw.But before I could turn away he saw me first and I just stood pertrified.He looked as surprised as I did.While he let his face show it,my entire body was stiff.Not knowing what to do I just stood there,a frim grip on my cone,hoping that it would all just go away.But it didn't in fact it got worse because for the first time ever he,Kaname Hagiri,had asked for my attention as he called out my name with a request.It had a very distant feature from his normal tone but I guess that's what drew me in-

"Mitarai,we need to talk about something.Now!.."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I haven't updated in a long time but here's somethings to keep you guys busy for a little while.So somethings are revealed and whatnot but in the next chapter all I have to say is it's mostly belongs to our beloved Sniper and Seaman.Well you know the drill read and review please!!!!XD


	16. Chapter 16

Well this a surprise I'm sure lol. I haven't updated this story in a LONG TIME but when I read it again a couple of days ago it brought back so much nostalgia. My friend (Who also has an account here) read it as well and encouraged me to finish it as one of my new year's resolutions. To be honest, I cringed when I saw how many typos there were but I had remembered I really enjoyed writing it. The reason it was discontinued for long was because I got discouraged but now that years have passed and I've got this new found inspiration I'm more than willing to finish what I've started. Although I don't think anyone even reads this story anymore I would just like to give my sincerest apologies and this story will have an ending. So than, if anyone does read this lol, prepare for much better sentence structures and grammar (I have spell check now yay!) and this will be updated regularly. :P

Disclaimer: Yes, years have passed and I don't own it.

This chapter is dedicated to Resm, the friend who brought my inspiration back. :)

xXx

Hagiri P.O.V.

I watched as Mitarai froze dead in his tracks and had a death grip on his ice cream. I had never seen the color drain from his already pale face so fast. "Mitarai, we need to talk about what happened…"

I knew he wouldn't walk to me so I got up and walked to him. He took a few steps back like some cornered animal and I couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt. He looked traumatized, like those crazy war veterans that thought they were still fighting even though their battles had already ended.

"Don't come closer Sniper. I swear I'll run. I'll go tell Sensui-san everything you did to me." His voice was a mixture of pain and anxiety. His skinny frame trembled and he couldn't look at me in the eyes because the tears began to well up. I didn't feel that arbitrary disgust for him that I did just a couple days ago but I felt like aching, stinging remorse and shame. I did this to him. For some reason, I felt more awful than the people on that Chapter Black tape. I had ruined a chunk of this kid's life, taken away his virginity unwillingly and left him broken and battered like a butterfly without wings. I didn't know what to say because at this point I realized what could I say to try and mend things now? Do I dare even manipulate him after what I'd just done?

"You seem speechless Sniper. What are you going to do next? Throw me into speeding traffic? Tie me to an anchor and throw me into the deepest part of the ocean?" He hissed his sorrow and pain intermingling with anger. "I never did anything to you; you didn't even know me before I met you not too long ago why would you do this to me…?" He started to tear and it was like lemon juice to my guilt.

I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss of words. My instinct kicked in and my cold demeanor took over. "I would say I'm sorry but… What's the point? It already happened. I can't turn back time and stop myself what's done is done."I couldn't believe what I had just said. Had I become that heartless?

It seemed my words stunned him more than me because he just looked at me, blue eyes rimmed with red and said, "You know, I've met a lot of cold people in my life. My entire life I've always been an outcast for as far back as I can remember and people always ridiculed me, I thought that was painful but what you've done to me is the cruelest thing I've ever experienced. No one has ever gone that far just to show that my existence was so worthless and unimportant that I could be used for a few minutes and then thrown away." The tears came down again and I felt like my feet had been glued to the floor. I couldn't interrupt him and apologize because this was his moment to shine, even if it had the vilest reason behind it.

"You even went so far as to pretend you knew what I was going through. You purposely befriended me just so you could crush me again..." He was holding back sobs but he couldn't take it anymore. "I can't believe how cold you are! I'm such a fool too! I wanted to get close to you! I… I developed feelings for you that I know realize I shouldn't have!..."

A couple of people were beginning to look at us in awe and I gave them my fiercest glare and they looked away. I refocused my attention back to Mitarai and his surprising confession. He had developed feelings for me? Even though I was bitter to him in the beginning he felt was drawn to me. How pure of heart was he? I felt a tingle in my stomach as the words played over in his head. So Mitarai actually cared about me and now things were beginning to make more sense. My denial vanished and I realized that I was completely oblivious to all the signs. Back at the house when Kamasu had just returned and threatened to take the Mitarai that wasn't mine made him feel jealous. All the times when Mitarai talked about how the bullies at school would hurt him I didn't feel pity it was a genuine affection. This whole time I was falling for the blonde and didn't even know it.

"I didn't know all this time…" I wanted to say it. I wanted desperately, for the first time in a long time to say that I cared back. I wanted to break from my cold shell and let him know I felt the same way but had been too much of an ass to comprehend it but I knew I couldn't. I knew that I had gone too far and it was too late or too early to change his perspective. Even if I did would he even believe me? He probably would not I wouldn't believe myself either.

"Just please. From now on leave me alone…" With those last words that hit home he walked away and once again I was left alone. This time of course I deserved it.

xXx

Mitarai P.O.V.

I tried as calmly as I could take walk away from my so called teammate. After I was out of the park I began to run to the alleyway that changed my life. When I had arrived there I was covered in sweat and tears. I shakily leaned against one of the cold brick walls of a building where I remembered I was hopelessly slammed by Kaname. That horrible memory made me shudder and abruptly ruining my moment I felt a hand press itself on my shoulder. "What's wrong Sea Man?" It was Sensui.

I couldn't take it anymore, right then and there I let my emotions over flow and I clung to like white on rice. I poured my eyes out as I held onto his black shirt, feeling the tears sink into the threads. "How could Sensui-san! What did I do to deserve this!" He looked at ne the way a mother does, a comforting and sympathetic look as he patted my back.

I felt no humiliation and no dishonor in letting Sensui-san see me like this. He always knew what to say. "You have to tell me," He spoke to me like I was a bewildered creature, "What happened?"

"It was Hagiri sir." I replied trying to recompose myself. "He's the one that... That did that horrible thing to me here!" I said spitting out Sniper's name.

"What about Hagiri? He did what to you?" Sensui sounded surprised as he got closer to me. "Come now, tell me everything." Sensui said to me as he led me out of the alleyway and to Demon's Door.

xXx

3rd P.O.V.

The boy was absolutely broken. As the couple walked to the tunnels that lead to the gateway of the demon world he watched as his plan was accurate to every point. Mitarai had gone on and on about how betrayed he felt and how hurt he was. He pretended to be oblivious and sympathetic as he thought about the next step in breaking the boy further. Mitarai was in an incredibly vulnerable position and that's when Minoru, the orator knew what to do next. All he needed to do was brainwash the boy and frame Hagiri._ If something is broke, break it more._ Minoru thought and the other six laughed at the statement.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sniper has done something like that especially to his own teammate but now Sea Man do you understand my vision? Do you see how we continuously hurt each other? We're never satisfied, never full we eat and destroy with grubby hands until nothing is left but piss. Even you're so trusted 'friend' turned his back on you for what? A simple desire?" His words were so full of charm and false dreams that Mitarai drank it up.

"Come now, I'm going to show you something, the truth as to why as of humanity needs to be exterminated. Sit on that coach." Sensui directed. Mitarai did as he was told and watched while this savior pulled out a video tape labeled Chapter Black. He put the tape in and began to play it. It was one of the strangest thing Mitarai had ever seen but that's when he saw the true atrocities of mankind.

He didn't know how many hours passed by on the hands of time. He watched countless minutes of people waiting in line to die, villages getting pillaged and the mutilated bodies get hung to warn others. He watched families get broken apart and tortured right in front of each other. He saw babies getting thrown into rivers full of rabid alligators getting eaten alive and theirs screams piercing his ears. What was this? Where did Mr. Sensui get this? Was this the hideous truth behind the existence of mankind? It was obvious people could get violent but to this extreme? He sat there, frozen stiff. He couldn't so much as move a muscle.

"We are all bound to this natural instinct Sea Man but nevertheless we can put an end to all of it. Together we can destroy humanity and its greatest sin, torture."

At this point, Mitarai was more than convinced that something had to be done about this. Hope for humanity was dead to him, just like ever having something with Hagiri was dead.

xXx

Kamasu P.O.V.

It was late, the sun had already set and the night had begun. Kagami and I were in the house by ourselves and the whole day Hagiri hadn't come home.

"I shouldn't be so surprised, he does this a lot… but still…" She said worriedly.

"Don't worry I get you." I replied. "I saw Mitarai at the park, he gave me a strained smile. I'm sure something must've happened between Hagiri and Mitarai, I'm positive."

"Yeah but I hope Kaname didn't say anything stupid to him. Poor Mitarai-kun has been through so much…"

We stayed quiet for a bit until Kagami spoke up, "So you never told me everything about Sensui."

I looked at her and turned away. "I told you everything that happened."

"You're hiding something I know it. You never even told me how you got your powers." She responded.

I sighed, she caught me. "When I had still gone to high school years ago there was this guy named Shinobu Sensui. He was a top notch but he was very reserved. I was two grades below him at the time and I spoke to him a couple of times but we were nothing more than acquaintances. At one point he was always with this teal haired guy after school and I never really saw too much of them. He was a strange guy, he was nice no doubt about that but something else about him was off. It wasn't until a few weeks before he disappeared that I got my powers and realized there was more to this guy than the average person could perceive."

"What? So you think this is the same guy?" She looked at me with her eyes more open than usual.

"I'm positive. Remember before I had left I was involved with some not so good people? They were part of some organization called the Black Black Club. They had created a small breach in the pseudo space that's between here and the Demon world in order to capture demons and sell them for a lot of money. I was almost completely in that until someone convinced me otherwise. About a couple years before I completely belonged to the Black Black club I had talked to a guy that was ten times more charming than I, his name was Sakyo. He told me everything, the nasty truth and at that time I had two choices, continue to stay there and put all of you, including Kaname in danger or leave and never have those around me in danger again. That's why I left."I finished, it felt so very nice to finally come out like that.

"My god… I had no idea all this time. So you knew about everything from the start?"

"Well not entirely but I was able to find out why I got my powers. Just like now the insects had taken over and people all over discovered they had crazy talents the only thing is I used mine for money." I finished my memory. I looked at my young sister who was mature beyond her years.

"Well then… What's going to happen now?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes and with all the hope and wisdom I had I replied, "I honestly can't give you an answer. We can only hope that this Yusuke Urameshi you told me about puts an end to Sensui's absurd vision."

xXx

Ok that's a wrap lol. Well hope I get some reviews even though it's been years.-_-


End file.
